Rangers throughout the Ages
by Nekowingzero
Summary: **Chapter 7 UP!!** Up next, the joint team of rangers head towards Aquitar to recruit Billy as the blue turbo ranger. Will he accept the morpher or refuse it like Justin? What plans do the rangers have to rescue Zordon and defeat this new evil?
1. Lucaz

Wingzero: Once again, I start another fic. The disclaimers. *selects a random name* Okay and the winner is Rocky.  
  
Rocky: *whines* Why me?  
  
Wingzero: Cause I picked your name.  
  
Rocky: Fine be that way. Wingzero does not own Power Rangers of any series or any other characters except for Lucaz.  
  
Wingzero: Perfect.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
After creating the ten morphers and the zords, Father and I went our separate ways. Although I would constantly check up on him. He didn't seem to mind as he seemed to enjoy my company. I still have the gold, green, and purple morphers. Father helped me create the white one for myself. Out of all of the morphers, mine was said to be the strongest. Perhaps, Father intended it to be that way. At first I couldn't handle the white powers, but with training I mastered.  
  
In addition I have added the astro battle armor and the mega armor. The battle armor gave me protection while being able to move around with ease. I used this when I needed speed and additional protection. The mega armor was heavy. It required more power to maintain the current state. I used more energy fighting in this mode, but I like a tank. With the heavy arsenal and armor, I was able to take out tougher opponents.  
  
Father had built the power chamber. He said he needed a base of operations. I didn't mind, because this made it easier to find him. I preferred exploring the universe. Consequently, I didn't have many close friends as I was going from one place to another, never staying more than a month or two. Then again, when you have a long life span such as I, time goes incredibly slow. In case you're wondering, I'm an elf. The first and last elf ranger, isn't it sad? Really, I mean it.  
  
Entering the command center, I discovered the scenery has drastically changed. First of all, there wasn't the familiar circular console. A semi- circular console stood in the middle of the room. Since when did Father paint the room blue, I don't remember it being that color. What are those multi-colored tubes? I don't recall them being there. The only one was the one that held Father. The room seemed strangely larger than before.  
  
An alpha unit strolled into the room. He was unaware of my presence. Suddenly he started yelling with a Brooklyn accent, "Intruder! Demitria we have an intruder!"  
  
A beautiful lady appeared in the tube, where Father should have. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Lucaz, the White Lightstar Ranger, and who are you?" I asked not too sure about her sudden appearance.  
  
"You're Zordon's kid," the alpha unit gasped.  
  
"Yes, I am," I answered. What's up with these two and why has my father left?  
  
"Are you wondering where your father went?" the lady asked.  
  
"Yes," I answered. Doesn't she say anything besides questions?  
  
"Oh that's Dimitria," the alpha unit said. "I'm Alpha 6. Zordon left for Eltare awhile ago. He left her to take his place."  
  
"This doesn't look like the command center," I mentioned.  
  
"The command center was, how shall I put it, destroyed," Alpha 6 said tactfully. "You're standing in the power chamber."  
  
So the command center was destroyed and they built the power chamber in its place. Interesting. I wondered about the rangers. Did they replace them as well. "So how are the rangers? The last I heard, Tommy was their leader. How's Billy with his invention? Is Kim still a 'mall rat'? How is Rocky and Adam? Oh and Aisha?"  
  
"One question at a time," Alpha snapped. "Okay first of all Tommy and Adam have retired. Who are all the rest?"  
  
He doesn't know them. "Rocky is the red ranger, Kim the pink ranger, Billy the blue ranger, and Aisha the yellow ranger."  
  
"Hold the phone," Alpha 6 said approaching me. "I thought Tommy was the red ranger."  
  
"No Tommy was the white ranger," I corrected him. "And Adam was the black ranger."  
  
"This is getting confusing," the robot stated. "Adam was the green ranger."  
  
"It would appear that the rangers had changed their powers since you have arrived," Dimitria spoke up.  
  
"That would make sense," I said scratching my head. Subconsciously, I tucked my hair behind my ears.  
  
"Woah," Alpha 6 gasped. "What happened to your ears?" He poked the points of my ears, which are sensitive.  
  
Moving away from his touch, I replied, "I was born this way."  
  
"Uh huh," Alpha 6 said confused.  
  
"I'm an elf," I answered exasperated.  
  
"Sheesh," the robot said amazed. "I thought they had vanished."  
  
"Well there are some of us left, but not a whole lot," I sighed. "Where are the current rangers?" I wanted to switch the topic before I became depressed.  
  
"They're at the park," Alpha 6 answered. An image appeared on the screen. Five rangers were playing basketball. One of them looked too young to be a ranger.  
  
"Isn't that one a little young to be a ranger?" I questioned as a watched them playing.  
  
"Yeah, he was already a ranger when we took over," Alpha 6 answered. Pointing to each ranger individually, he announced them to me. "That's T.J., the red ranger and leader of the Turbo Rangers. Next to him is Carlos, the green ranger. Over there is Cassie, the pink ranger. Behind her is Ashley, the yellow ranger."  
  
"The Turbo Rangers," I repeated. "Seems strange, when I was here the last time, they were the Ninja Rangers. I wondered what happened to Ninjor."  
  
"We cannot locate him or his temple," Dimitria answered. "What are you going to do now that you have your answers?"  
  
"Wait and see," I smirked. The first thing I'll do is recruit the Gold and Green Lightstar Rangers. And I already had the perfect candidates in mind.  
  
"I'll see you around," I said before teleporting out the power chamber.  
  
Rocky, the former red ranger, lived around here. I remembered where the others lived, but it has been such a long time. They might have moved. It was worth a shot. Covering my pointed ears with my hair, I made my way to his house.  
  
He lived in a two story house, since he had a large family. A small pathway split the lawn into two halves. Just in front of the house were two flower beds. A variety of colors and flowers sparkled in the sun light. Since it was in the morning, some dew remained on the leaves and petals. On the sides, two long bushes stood acting as fences. From what I saw, they kept it well maintained.  
  
Knocking on the door, I expected to see the brown haired ranger, but I found one of his siblings instead. "Is Rocky home?"  
  
"He's at the dojo," his sister replied. "Why are you looking for him?"  
  
"Just an old friend coming to see how he's doing," I answered coolly. Old is right. Compared to humans, I should have died ages ago.  
  
"It's on the corner of First Street and Sunset Hill Avenue, you can't miss it."  
  
"Thank you for your assistance," I said before departing for the dojo.  
  
"You're welcome," she replied and shut the door when I had my back turned. I heard her trooping back upstairs.  
  
Instead of teleporting there, I decided to walk the distance. After all what is time to an elf. The traffic this morning was rather slow. I wondered where everyone was. They were probably in bed. It was a Sunday. Of course, they could be attending church.  
  
Upon reaching the dojo, I discovered the place was crowded. Several human children were practicing their katas. I moved closer to look for Rocky when one of the workers spotted me.  
  
"Hello," he greeted. "How may I help you this morning?"  
  
"I was looking for Rocky," I answered still searching for the former ranger.  
  
"He's in the back," the worker said. "I'll go get for you. Wait here."  
  
With that he left me standing there. A few minutes later Rocky arrived curious. "Hi. Do I know you?"  
  
I whispered, "No you don't, but you know my father."  
  
He still looked confused. "Huh?"  
  
"Zordon."  
  
He turned a few shades whiter and gasped, "You're Zordon's kid. I thought he didn't have or couldn't have any."  
  
Returning back to my normal volume, I answered, "He wasn't always like that. Could we talk in private?"  
  
"Sure," Rocky said now convinced that I can be trusted. "Hey guys, I'm going on my break. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Stepping into one of the offices in the back, Rocky asked, "How is he doing?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I haven't seen him in awhile, so I can't tell you," I answered truthfully. "Every now and then I'd visit him."  
  
"Man, I still can't believe you're his son," Rocky said still amazed at the fact.  
  
I reclined back in my chair. "It's not hard to believe. My father wasn't famous when we created the Lightstar morphers. To be honest, we didn't think we could pull it off. Mine was the prototype. Since I didn't do too well with mine, we had to scale down the power and design."  
  
"You helped create them?" Rocky asked. From his look, I'm still guessing he hasn't gotten over the fact I'm Zordon's son.  
  
"Yes and the zords as well."  
  
"Morphenomenal," Rocky commented. "Did you create the dinozords or the ninja zords?"  
  
"I had a hand in their design and construction," I said nonchalantly. Looking around, I found they had won several tournaments. Trophies and plaques littered the shelves and walls. No wonder business was doing so well.  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
Turning my attention back to him, I smiled. He knew there was something. "Would you like to become a power ranger?"  
  
"Would I?!?" the former ranger jumped up from his chair nearly knocking it over in the process. "Of course I would, when do I get started.?"  
  
"How about right now?" I said as I fished out the morpher from my pocket. I handed it over to the eager new ranger or should I say returning ranger.  
  
"Wow," he smiled. "What color do I have?"  
  
"You're the Green Lightstar Ranger," I informed him.  
  
"Adam is going to burst when he hears this," Rocky said very loudly before remembering that he should keep this a secret. Lowering his voice, he continued. "Adam was the Green Turbo Ranger. I injured my back so I had Justin take my place while I healed. Then when I'm healed, they had a new set of rangers except for the Blue Turbo Ranger. I used to be the Blue Zeo Ranger."  
  
"Interesting," I said. "We still have one more person to see."  
  
"Who's that?" Rocky asked still admiring his new morpher (think Andros's morpher).  
  
"Jason," I answered not expecting him to know who Jason was.  
  
"You gotta be kidding? That's great."  
  
"You know each other?" I asked completely puzzled.  
  
"Of course I do," Rocky explained while polishing his morpher. In a low voice, he said that he was the Gold Ranger when the Zeo rangers were around. "Hey I have to get back to work so I'll meet you at the youth center in four hours."  
  
"That sounds fine with me," I replied as he escorted me out the door. Rocky had already strapped his morpher onto his left wrist. I saw the watch there shining green. Smiling, I waved goodbye. Now for the next ranger.  
  
Wandering around, I wondered where Jason was. I had no clue where he lived, since he wasn't a ranger when I visited. Just as I was about to head toward the youth center I ran into him.  
  
"Hi Jason," I called him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked as I approached him.  
  
"I'm Lucaz," I answered his question.  
  
"I don't remember you," he stated honestly.  
  
"You remember my father, Zordon," I whispered into his ear.  
  
"SAY WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"Shhhhh," I reminded him. There weren't that many people here, but I didn't want to take any chances.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding," Jason whistled. "Zordon's son."  
  
"Rocky had the same reaction," I informed him.  
  
"So how is Rocky doing?"  
  
"He's doing well as the new Green Lightstar Ranger," I said.  
  
"He's still a power ranger?" Jason gasped with surprise.  
  
"Yeah and I was wondering if you would like to become the Gold Lightstar Ranger," I offered. "I'd understand if you didn't..."  
  
"Yes," Jason interrupted me. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Later that day, all three of us met in the youth center. Fortunately for us, the Turbo Rangers weren't there. The two of them reminisced about their adventures. They both wanted to hear what my father was like when he had a body.  
  
"I still can't believe it," Jason shook his head. "Here we are as power rangers." He looked at the morpher hidden in his pocket (think Zhane's morpher).  
  
"Yeah," Rocky agreed. "But one thing still puzzles me. Why did you choose us and now?"  
  
"I chose you because I needed experienced rangers," I answered. "The dangers we are going to face require hard training and knowledge. I can't afford to teach new recruits and the last time I was here, Zordon said you made good rangers."  
  
"I can't argue with that," Rocky said, then took another sip from his shake.  
  
"What are we going to face?" Jason asked out of curiosity.  
  
"The ultimate evil."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Wingzero: Cliff hangers, don't you just love them.  
  
Rocky: Sure they do.  
  
Wingzero: Hey I gave you the green morpher, don't make me take it away.  
  
Rocky: I'll be good.  
  
Andros: When are we going to make an appearance?  
  
Zhane: *agrees with Andros*  
  
Wingzero: When I feel like it.  
  
Cassie: I'm not complaining.  
  
Zhane: You're mentioned in it. We weren't.  
  
T.J.: I'm sure she has a good explanation, right?  
  
Wingzero: That's cause you're in the next chapter.  
  
Zhane: *can be seen celebrating* Andros: Honestly, Zhane.  
  
Zhane: *grinning sheepishly*  
  
Wingzero: Note to self never give the silver ranger caffeinated beverages. 


	2. Turbo Rangers

Wingzero: Now for another episode of Rangers throughout the Ages.  
  
Zack: Am in this fic?  
  
Wingzero: Sorry, you aren't.  
  
Zack: Awwww man. Why not?  
  
Wingzero: Cause I only need five Turbo Rangers and one purple lightstar ranger.  
  
Kimberly: So who's going to be the Turbo Rangers?  
  
Wingzero: Two spots have already been confirmed. I need three more.  
  
Aisha: So who are they?  
  
Wingzero: I shouldn't say them, but okay. ^_^ Tommy and Adam will remain the red and green rangers. As for the others, it's a toss up.  
  
Tommy: *relaxes* And I thought I wouldn't be a ranger.  
  
Adam: Me too.  
  
Wingzero: Since Zack doesn't have a part of the fic, he will be the announcer.  
  
Zack: Uhmmm. Sure. Wingzero does not own Power Rangers of any series.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"The ultimate evil?" Jason repeated. He leaned against his arms.  
  
"Yes," I answered looking at both rangers. "Each universe has a dominant evil. Underneath him or her, they have generals and minion, but there are several universes. Controlling them is him. I don't know who is he."  
  
"And I thought Rita's dad was bad news," Rocky whistled. "Have you ever faced him?"  
  
"Almost," I sighed leaning back against my chair. "I have almost caught up with him a few times. He managed to stay one step ahead of me." I was frustrated at my inability to catch and confront him.  
  
"It happens to us more than we like," Jason sighed. He straightened himself. "First Rita, then Zedd, Mondo, Machina, Sproket, Gasket, Archerina, and Devatox."  
  
"You've had more than your share," I said.  
  
The newest, well I should say returned, rangers just shrugged. "What's our next step?" Jason asked. Being a leader has sure helped him think strategically.  
  
"We're going to my home planet," I informed them.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" Rocky asked shifting in his seat. "It's not like we can take a bus or something."  
  
"We're going to take my space ship," I replied in a low voice. "There's enough space for five rangers to live aboard."  
  
"Now that's taken care of, we have to consider our jobs," Rocky reminded us. "Well, at least two of us have jobs."  
  
"It's kinda last minute," Jason said not liking where this was headed. "I can't just walk off the force."  
  
"And I have kids to teach," Rocky added.  
  
Father wanted the ranger to be kept a secret, I guess letting a couple people know wouldn't hurt, would it? "Perhaps we should inform your employers about your current situation. Maybe they will understand."  
  
Shock appeared on their faces. "It's not like we have a choice," Jason mumbled.  
  
"We could quit?" Rocky suggested. "It doesn't look suspicious, does it? I mean people quit their jobs all the time."  
  
"Yeah, but we need an excuse," Jason said. He concentrated on something.  
  
"Say that you're moving because a friend needs you," I said. "You won't have to be lying."  
  
"I guess that works," Jason heaved a sigh.  
  
Later that day, Jason and Rocky had finished what they set out to do. They needed to pack their belongings before boarding the ship. While they were getting ready, I prepared their rooms. Since I was the only one, I only kept it clean. I didn't have bed sheets or any supplies in there.  
  
My communicator went off. Picking it up, I flipped it open. "Lucaz here."  
  
"Hey, Luc," Rocky greeted me. "Jason and I decided to stay one more night."  
  
"No problem," I assured him.  
  
"The problem is our parents," Rocky said uncomfortably.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"I'm still living with them." Rocky admitted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My parents needed my help with my little brothers and sisters," the green ranger said. "That and I didn't have enough money for my own apartment."  
  
"What about Jason?" I questioned. Maybe he has his own place.  
  
"He's living with his parents."  
  
"I see," I said trying to think of ways to help them. "Tell them your friend found an apartment and he wants both you to live with them." Hey, it was the best I could think of on the spur of the moment.  
  
"Not a bad idea," Rocky said thoughtfully.  
  
Well that meant I'll be alone tonight, not that I don't mind. I was used to being alone for such a long time. It felt good to be with others yet it was strange. Tomorrow we're heading home, my home. I exhaled deeply. Plopping myself down on my bed, sleep overtook me.  
  
The next morning Jason and Rocky arrived with their belongings. Before they unpacked, I gave them a tour of my space ship. I didn't want any of them getting lost especially during a battle.  
  
"What's that?" Jason asked examining a galaxy glider.  
  
"This is your galaxy glider," I informed the new ranger. "Over there is yours, Rocky." I pointed to a green one in the corner.  
  
"And I guess that one's yours," Jason said looking at my white glider.  
  
"Yes," I answered. "Both the gold and white gliders have the ability to transform into motorcycles. I hope you know how to ride one."  
  
"I've ridden them before."  
  
"What about me?" Rocky whined.  
  
"Yours don't have the feature," I answered.  
  
"Why not?" Rocky asked.  
  
"The white, silver, and gold morphers were designed to be more powerful than the others," I explained. "You both know that my morpher was the prototype. The rest of the morphers were made when we realized, we needed more powerful rangers. Since the last morphers to be created were silver and gold, we made them stronger."  
  
"Oh well," Rocky said.  
  
Since there was no artificial intelligence controlling the operations, I had to manually fly the ship. Not that I didn't mind. It gave me something to do. Taking off was rather easy this morning as we had the perfect weather conditions.  
  
During our trip to Eltare, we trained harder. Jason and Rocky were completely wiped out after the first day. I was just warming up. Maybe it's because I'm constantly training and I've done it longer. When they rested, I still continued, but I stepped it up a level. We needed to become stronger in order to face our enemy.  
  
The new rangers learned how to use the synthetron quickly, especially Rocky who was a bottomless pit. Then again, both of them were training harder than they normally do. They burned more calories, thus requiring more sustenance.  
  
They learned how to run the ship now. Since I didn't have any help, they had to adapt fast. Once they had taken some of my tasks away from me, I had more free time. I used this time to train and rest.  
  
Arriving on Eltare, I discovered I had missed home more than I knew. Futuristic cities were surrounded by lush forests. The Eltarians lived in harmony with nature. They worked hard at preserving the forests while maintaining the growth of their population. Instead of polluting the environment, they found ways to help it.  
  
"It's good to be home," I said while departing from our space ship. We landed in a clearing in the middle of the forest. Even though I hadn't been back home for a long time, I still remembered my way around.  
  
Behind me I heard Jason and Rocky admiring the scenery before joining me. "So this is where Zordon lives." Jason said taking in the view.  
  
"Yes," I answered. "My father isn't expecting us to be arriving. He's usually in meetings or talking to some leader." I was surprised I was acting this casual about it.  
  
Suddenly five rangers teleported in front of us. "Who goes there?" the red one asked.  
  
"I'm Lucaz," I answered. "Zordon's son."  
  
"Zordon's at home," the red ranger said. "Who are these two?"  
  
"They are the Green and Gold Lightstar Rangers," I introduced.  
  
"Eltare has rangers?" Both of the earth rangers asked.  
  
"Yes," the red ranger said. Since he was in uniform, we couldn't see his face. "Zordon and Alpha 5 created us to protect this planet."  
  
"Created?" I asked. The possibilities raced through my mind.  
  
"We're robot rangers," the blue ranger spoke up. "Our designs live on earth."  
  
"You mean T.J., Carlos, Justin, Cassie, and Ashley," I realized who they were talking about.  
  
"Yes," robot Carlos confirmed my statement.  
  
"Would you like an escort to your father's house?" robot T.J. offered.  
  
"Thank you," I accepted his offer.  
  
On our way to my father's house, the ground lurched underneath our feet followed by explosions. I covered my ears from the constant loud noise. If it keeps up at this rate, I'll be deaf within an hour. Soon the explosions stopped. We looked toward the source. A stream of smoke filled the air.  
  
"Zordon's under attack," robot T.J. yelled. Then he crashed through the forest with his fellow robot rangers a step behind him.  
  
Not wanting to be left behind, we plowed through after them. Upon reaching the city, we discovered a joint attack by Rita, Zedd, Rito, the machine empire, and Astronema. They attacked both civilians and soldiers.  
  
"This madness has to stop," I growled before morphing. The others were right behind me. Jason and Rocky morphed. "Rocky and I will look for my father. Jason help the civilians evacuate the battle ground."  
  
"Right."  
  
Fighting our way through the crowd, we soon arrived at my father's house. The doors had been smashed down. Broken glass littered the floor. Windows were cracked and broken. Burn marks decorated the walls. Plants literally were trampled to death or chopped down.  
  
"This way," I said taking the lead. Rocky followed me too shocked to say anything.  
  
Searching the entire house and fighting our enemies, we didn't encounter Father or any of his protectors. Phantom Ranger had gone down to earth awhile ago. I had seen him in the news. Earth has really primitive technology. Well anyways, we had just about given up when I remembered Father talking about building a secret laboratory. He wanted to build one for some time, but that was a few years ago. I wondered if he actually had it built.  
  
The most logical place to put an entrance would be his bedroom. Rocky had not notice me heading upstairs once again. "Rocky!" I called down to him.  
  
He looked up to find the source of the voice. When he saw me, he raced upstairs. "What is it?"  
  
"I think I may know where my father is," I said quickly walking to my father's bedroom. "It would be the logical place to put an entrance to a secret laboratory."  
  
"How do you know that?" he asked questioning my judgment.  
  
"I figure since he has returned, he must have his body back," I explained to the confused Green Lightstar Ranger. "He always wanted to build one. Perhaps he built the robot rangers there. When the city came under attack, I'm pretty sure he'd hide out in it."  
  
"I don't see any doors," Rocky said scanning the room.  
  
"That's why it's a secret room," I replied with sarcasm. I felt the wall searching for any lever, button, hinge, or crack. Rocky followed suit.  
  
"I found it," Rocky announced with triumph.  
  
Whirling around, I saw a panel swing open. "Good job." I picked up a nearby flashlight and proceeded through the door.  
  
Shining the flashlight left and right, I saw mass destruction. Consoles stood there shattered by brute force. Holes were left in the metal. Wires dangled loosely from their connections. Some were even cut in two. Support beams had crashed to the ground. Once again, laser marks decorated the walls.  
  
I was so shocked, I tripped over something. Holding out my hand, I managed to grab onto a console. I swung the light to the source of my trouble. It was a robot ranger. The red one had sparks flying from its broken circuitry. Its appendages twitched. Wires hung out in every direction from every part. A gaping hole showed the internal damages.  
  
"We couldn't stop them," the red ranger gasped as it continued to malfunction. "They took Zordon..." One last jerk, then it ceased its movemnts.  
  
"You fought bravely," I said. "Even though you are a robot, you will always be remembered for your sacrifice." I saluted him.  
  
"Where are the others?" Rocky asked as he searched the room. Good luck. With all the debris it was going to take weeks.  
  
I picked up his abandoned morpher. "Looks like we'll need a new red ranger."  
  
"I know the perfect one," Rocky said. He was now standing by my side after carefully navigating through the sea of debris.  
  
"Who?" I asked the green ranger.  
  
"Tommy, he used to be the red ranger before T.J.," Rocky explained. A second later he dashed off in one direction. Coming back, he produced two more morphers, green and pink. "The robot rangers had been completely smashed, but they managed to hide these in a vent."  
  
"We need to find yellow and blue," I deduced. A bright light shined behind us.  
  
"No need to," a voice called us.  
  
Both of us turned around to find the Gold Lightstar Ranger standing there with two morphers in his hands. "They were helping me evacuate the city when we were ambushed. I helped the last of the citizens into the ship. Yellow and blue ranger stayed behind to hold off the advancing army, but they were soon overwhelmed. In their last act, they threw me their morphers."  
  
"We need four new rangers," I gritted my teeth.  
  
"Four?" Jason questioned. We had five morphers in our hands.  
  
"Tommy's going to be red ranger," Rocky spoke ahead of me.  
  
"Just like old times," Jason smiled. "Then Adam will have to be green ranger."  
  
"Yeah," Rocky agreed. "Just wait until he finds out, I'm a green ranger too."  
  
"That leaves us with three," I said. "And we still have to look for my father."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Wingzero: Curse this writer's block. Curse it. CURSE IT!!!!!!!  
  
Justin: That's a good thing, isn't it?  
  
Rangers: *shrugs*  
  
Max: Is wild force going to be in it?  
  
Wingzero: That's going to be way in the future, after time force.  
  
Max: Awwwww.  
  
Taylor: Quit whining and take it like a soldier.  
  
Cole: But he isn't a soldier.  
  
Mike: Then he should take it like a man.  
  
Merrick: He's not a man either.  
  
Max: *whines* I'm too a man.  
  
Rangers: *laughs*  
  
Zack: Who will be the next rangers? You get to vote. For Blue Turbo Ranger, we have Billy and Justin. For Yellow Turbo Ranger, we have Trini, Aisha, and Tanya. For Pink Turbo Ranger, we have Kimberly and Kat. Also you can vote who will Tommy date, Kimberly or Kat. And lastly, vote if you want Phantom Ranger to reveal himself to his crush. 


	3. A Red Homecoming

Wingzero: I want to thank all of you who voted. Please continue. There will be two more chapters until I close one of the who will be the next ranger. Plus there will be relationship polls.  
  
Death Scythe: Please do. *smiles evilly*  
  
Wingzero: DS, we don't want to scare them away.  
  
Death Scythe: You're right Aibou.  
  
Wingzero: Now for the disclaimers. *looks for Zack*  
  
Zack: *sleeping on hammock* Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Wingzero: *kicks the former black ranger's hammock*  
  
Zack: *lands with a thud* Wha?  
  
Death Scythe: *hands on her hips* The disclaimers.  
  
Zack Oh. Wingzero does not own power rangers of any series. Can I go back to sleep?  
  
Wingzero: *throws up her hands in defeat*  
  
(AN If you don't know, Death Scythe is my yami. Think Yu-Gi-Oh. Yugi's Little Secret explains how I came to meet her.)  
  
RedRangerRedRangerRedRangerRedRangerRedRangerRedRangerRedRangerRedRanger  
  
Heading back to our space ship, each of us dwelled on our own thoughts about the recent events and my father. Father, I wondered how he was doing. Did they kill him or are they torturing him as we speak? Nevertheless, I will rescue him.  
  
In the ship, I carefully locked up the five turbo morphers, which were owned by the late robot rangers. They didn't stand a chance against a combined army. Now to think of it, how can we fight an army no armies. We needed more rangers which is why we are heading for earth to round up former rangers.  
  
Jason took the controls sensing that I needed to spend time alone. The former ranger leader and now gold ranger had also felt sad about the loss of his mentor, Zordon. My father had been a second father to the ranger, but I was his biological son, and I had known him longer. The gold ranger insisted that I not pilot for the next couple of days. Rocky also agreed. I gave in knowing that they had my best interest at heart.  
  
After we took off, I headed toward the simulation room. I needed to dispose my excess anger. At first I felt guilty for not being there to defend him. Next I felt depressed that he was gone and who knows what happened to him. Then I felt extremely furious at whoever took my father. Lastly I felt hopeless. I couldn't do anything now. Sure I could look for them, but I will be overwhelmed. We needed more rangers and allies. Right now I needed to get my mind off of my father.  
  
Selecting a battle zone, I morphed afterwards. I had purposely chosen the hardest one in my database. At this moment, I wanted to vent my feelings before I exploded, literally. A few minutes was required for this simulation to start.  
  
The environment was a wrecked command center (not Zordon's one on earth). Large portions of the walls have been either blown away, ripped apart, torn, or melted. Wires dangled from the ceiling, preventing anyone from swiftly departing. Sparks flew in every direction possible, also making it hard for safe passage. Consoles had been ripped from their anchors and thrown against the walls or their enemies. Large debris cluttered the floor making them perfect places to set up an ambush. The building consisted of five levels, each one hard to navigate. My mission was to recover the data before my enemies did and also not get killed in the process.  
  
I peered through the front door, well whatever was left of the front door. No signs of activities. I quickly entered the room and hid behind an overturned desk. Pausing for a moment, I listened for enemy movement. Breathing in front of me, told me that someone was heading my direction. Their footsteps grew louder and louder. I held my position until it was nearly on top of me. In one motion, I reached up and broke his power supply.  
  
Looking once again to the back of the room, I searched for his comrades. He must have been a lone warrior. Then I proceeded to the back of the room. Since debris littered the floor, I had to move very cautiously as not to trip. Once I had nearly stumbled on something, but luckily I had perfect balance. Being an elf sure does have its advantages.  
  
Surprisingly the door remained in tact. I guess they had slipped in once they had blown up the front doors, but who knew what was going through their mind. I placed my ear against the door listening for sounds when something tapped my shoulder.  
  
Holding back a yell, I turned to face the intruder. The green ranger waved to me. "What are you doing here?" I whispered to him.  
  
"Jason had everything under control so I decided to wander around," Rocky answered my question. "I was bored."  
  
"Typical," I teased him.  
  
"Hey," Rocky said a little bit annoyed. "What's the mission?"  
  
"The mission is to recover data before our enemies do and not be killed before accomplishing our objective," I answered while looking around for targets.  
  
"Is that all?" Rocky asked. "This is going to be easy."  
  
"Do you really think so?" I asked him. The green ranger nodded his head. "Wait and see. This isn't called the hardest simulation for nothing."  
  
I opened the door very slowly. Poking my head through, the rest of my body followed when there was no one in sight. Rocky soon followed me. We stood there waiting to see if anyone was heading our way. Satisfied no one was. We headed towards the stair case.  
  
Rocky had reached it before I did. Guess he needed to release his energy more than I did. Maybe it had something to do with Zordon's disappearance or this simulation reminded him of the attack.  
  
He opened the door before I could prevent him. The former blue ranger had crawled into the stair case room and was hiding underneath the lowest stair. I peered up looking for any enemies. Seeing none, I joined him.  
  
"You should have waited," I whispered to him.  
  
"I know," Rocky sighed.  
  
"It's Zordon, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Rocky admitted. "When I was out of commission, I missed him, but at least I knew he was safe. Now I'm completely worried out of my mind."  
  
"I understand," I said trying to comfort him.  
  
Suddenly a black monster landed right in front of us. It abruptly turned to face us. Wielding a hammer over his head, he charged right at us. We had barely jumped out of his way when he sent it crashing into the ground.  
  
"So much for a stealth operation, huh?" Rocky called as he dodged another attack.  
  
"Sure," I replied while jumping over a low sweep. I landed on the first platform and jumped at the creature's head. However, it had moved out of the way so I was forced to retreat a step in order to avoid being stomped on.  
  
Rocky noticing it was distracted, launched an attack. His two daggers aimed for the monster's midsection. Swinging both his weapons, the green ranger struck one in its shoulder and the other one in its upper thigh. The monster howled with pain.  
  
Balancing myself, I aimed a blow at his neck hoping to end this quickly. The monster jerked his body with pain and my sword struck its other shoulder. It retreated a step as I injured it.  
  
"Keep it up," I called to Rocky. The monster had regained its sense of direction and sent its hammer in my direction. Ducking down, I avoided being beheaded. I like my head where it is, thank you very much.  
  
Rocky had tried to come from it at a different angle, but it kept the green ranger at bay. Since his weapons were made for close range combat, he had to hold his position on the outer edge.  
  
This was going to take awhile. We don't have much time. Calling up my other sword, I combined it with my first one. The two handles connecting at the end creating a long staff. Holding it in the middle, I swung it in an arc towards the creature. It had dodged my first blow, but it wasn't expecting my second one to come quickly. True to my aim, I had slashed its midsection causing its armor to be cut into two and a scar formed on its chest.  
  
Off balanced, the creature staggered towards the stairs. Rocky immediately took this opportunity and pounced on the creature knocking its weapon from its hand. He then proceeded to furiously slash it with his daggers.  
  
Placing my hand my hand on his shoulder, I told him it was dead. The green ranger just looked at me. I could feel his sorrow.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered. "I couldn't stop."  
  
"I understand," I assured the pain filled ranger. He was obviously frustrated about Zordon's capture. "I feel the same way, but we have to control our emotions. Otherwise what help would we be to Zordon."  
  
"None," Rocky sighed. He stood up from where the creature laid unmoving.  
  
"My father, Zordon has meant a lot to me," I spoke up after a moment of silence.  
  
"He means a lot to us rangers," Rocky added. "He had been my mentor ever since I joined and left. He has helped us through tough times and was there ready to listen to our problems. I just wish we could be there when he needed us."  
  
Finishing up the simulation, Rocky and I retrieved the data just in time, though the green ranger had taken a wound, not real of course. The next few days had been very uneventful. We had taken turns piloting the ship. Of course, my turn ended up being the very last. Ever since the incident, all three of us had grown closer. We talked to each other about our deepest fears, not finding Zordon being one, shared our feelings about the mission or friends, and our happiest or not so happy moments in life.  
  
We reminisced about my father. I had told them stories about when Zordon and I created the morphers. They both laughed at the weird adventures I had with my father.  
  
Arriving on earth, we set out to find the two former rangers. Jason told me that Tommy had taken up racing so it shouldn't be hard to find him. Adam on the other hand was harder to find. Neither Rocky nor Jason knew what job he had taken since they left the ranger team.  
  
At a local coffee shop, we ordered three beverages and sat down at one of the tables. Jason had picked up a newspaper and started to read the sports section. Perhaps Tommy may have been mentioned in it. There was no telling. Rocky took the comic section. I guess he needed a few laughs. We all do.  
  
"Did you find anything?" I asked the gold ranger.  
  
"No," Jason answered not taking his eyes off the paper. Then his eyes widened with excitement. "There's a major race in town today."  
  
"Oh really?" I asked. I tried to look at the story, but it was covered by the shadows.  
  
Rocky looked up from his comics. "Tommy's bound to be there."  
  
"Then we should be heading there," Jason said. He folded the paper and stood up when he noticed a familiar figure approaching the counter. "Do you think its him?"  
  
Both of us looked in that direction. "I can't tell," Rocky replied. "He's too far away."  
  
The three of us decided to see whether or not this was the former red ranger. We walked with stealth towards this person. An instant of recognition passed through my two companions as we neared the person.  
  
Jason placed his finger over his mouth signaling for quiet. He then slowly approached the unaware former red ranger. Being careful not to make his presence known, he stifled the laugh that was threatening his surprise. "Hiya bro," Jason greeted his best friend enthusiastically.  
  
I could have sworn Tommy jumped ten feet, well at least one. He whirled around to only to face his best friend and the former gold ranger, when he held onto Trey's powers. "Jason, what are you doing here scaring me half to death?"  
  
Rocky busted out laughing. The other customers stared at this weird strangers.  
  
"Hey we wanted to know if you can join us," Jason answered between fits of laughter. "You should have seen your face. It was priceless."  
  
Tommy gave his friend a weird look before joining in. "Join you for what?"  
  
"An old trade," Jason implied.  
  
The former ranger appeared confused before realization dawned on him. "Sure." He looked over to where Rocky and I stood. "Hey Rocky's here and who is that new guy?"  
  
"That's Lucaz, Zordon's son," Jason answered.  
  
"Say what?!?" Tommy gasped. "No way!"  
  
"Yes," Jason said to the unbelieving ranger as I walked up to him.  
  
"My father has been kidnapped and we need your help," I informed Tommy.  
  
"Then we have to do something about it," Tommy said with confidence.  
  
"We are gathering friends," Rocky said from behind me.  
  
"We should talk somewhere private," I warned them. "Who knows, there could be spies as we speak."  
  
"Sure," Tommy agreed. "But first, I would like to get my coffee."  
  
Waiting a for some time, Tommy finally received his order and we left for our space ship. We explained what happened and why we needed former rangers.  
  
"So Zordon and Alpha created robot ranger to help defend the planet?" Tommy said after hearing our story.  
  
"Yes," I answered. "Unfortunately, they were overwhelmed by the enormous force of the combined armies. We arrived there too late to save him."  
  
"What about the robot rangers?"  
  
"They were destroyed; however, we recovered their morphers," Jason informed him.  
  
"And I thought my ranger days were over," Tommy said. "Guess I was wrong. Not that I don't like being a ranger, I missed all you guys."  
  
"Same here," Rocky agreed. "We had some exciting adventures together."  
  
"Remember the first time we met Zordon," Jason recalled.  
  
"I started off on the wrong foot," Tommy laughed. Looking back, he finally could laugh about that ordeal.  
  
"Will you be the Red Turbo Ranger and lead them into battle?" I asked returning the conversation to our primary objective at the moment.  
  
"Oh yes, of course I will," Tommy said hastily. "Zordon was a second father to me."  
  
I handed over the red turbo morpher. He strapped it on in an instant. "Jason, why don't you show Tommy around."  
  
"I could wander around," Tommy said not wanting to be a burden.  
  
"No problem," Jason assured him.  
  
"Wait until you see the simulation room," Rocky chirped. "I wish we had it in the power chamber. You should see the graphics."  
  
"Looks like you're getting two guides," I teased the newest ranger.  
  
"I don't mind," Tommy laughed. "The more the merrier as they always say."  
  
The three rangers left the bridge heading towards the other decks. As they left, I wished I had friends like that.  
  
One down, four to go.  
  
RedRangerRedRangerRedRangerRedRangerRedRangerRedRangerRedRangerRedRanger  
  
Wingzero: Finally finished. Sorry if this took awhile, I needed ideas and votes.  
  
Tommy: Yay, I'm finally in one.  
  
Adam: When am I going to be in it, you promised.  
  
Wingzero: You're the next ranger to be recruited.  
  
Adam: *smiles*  
  
Kimberly: What about us?  
  
Death Scythe: What about you?  
  
Justin: When are we going to be in your fic?  
  
Wingzero: Well the polls aren't closed yet.  
  
Billy: Affirmative, we require more votes in order to obtain a more accurate decision.  
  
Rangers: Sure.  
  
Wingzero: Well anyways. We'll also be having relationships throughout the series. Of course the obvious being: Andros/Ashley, Phantom/Cassie, Zhane/Karone. You still can vote on who Tommy dates. Also you can chose who Jason or Rocky date if you want them to hook up. And as always for blue ranger: Billy or Justin. For pink ranger: Kimberly or Kat. For yellow ranger: Trini, Aisha, or Tanya. Should Phantom Ranger reveal himself to Cassie? Also I could use suggestions on a name for him.  
  
Zack: Now that the red turbo ranger spot has been filled, and the green one next, who will make up the rest of the rangers? How will they find Adam? Who will Tommy decided to date? Where is Zordon? By voting, you will help this fic to be updated quicker. Thank you. 


	4. The Green Chase

Wingzero: I finally got time to update this fic.  
  
Rocky: About time.  
  
Wingzero: *whacks Rocky*  
  
Rocky: ;_;  
  
Wingzero: Anyways, you already know who's going to be recruited this chapter.  
  
Zhane: So we're still not in it?  
  
Andros: It seems like it.  
  
Wingzero: You're time will eventually come.  
  
Leo: Then Lost Galaxy is next.  
  
Wingzero: That's how I planned it.  
  
Mike: But we have seven people and only five morphers.  
  
Wingzero: *shakes her head* You're still going to be the Magna Defender.  
  
Karone: What about the Pink Galaxy Ranger?  
  
Wingzero: Kendrix will still be the pink ranger.  
  
Karone: I'm not going to be a ranger?  
  
Wingzero: Sure you are. Remember I said there were ten lightstar or astro morphers. Nine of them have already been filled.  
  
Karone: ^-^  
  
Zhane: ^-^  
  
Andros: ^-^  
  
Wingzero: Where's Zack?  
  
Zack: *muffled* Right here!  
  
Wingzero: Huh?  
  
Zack: *pokes his head from a huge pile of stuff* A little piece of advice: don't open the closet door. Oh and Wingzero does not own power rangers of any series. *gets buried by more junk*  
  
GreenRangerGreenRangerGreenRangerGreenRangerGreenRangerGreenRangerGreenRange rGreenRangerGreenRangerGreenRanger  
  
As my fellow lightstar rangers gave the returning Turbo Ranger a tour, I started to perform a routine check up on the ship. You never know when Astronema or Devatox will attack. A few tests later, everything was running smoothly. I should have known. We worked hard keeping our ship running smoothly.  
  
The others had finished giving Tommy a tour of the entire space ship. I heard them approaching the bridge minutes before they arrived. Sometimes, being an elf has its advantages. They were talking about what this ship has. I don't blame them. Earth doesn't have this technology so far. I know one of these centuries, they will catch up.  
  
"This place is cool," Tommy commented. He looked over towards me. "They told me you're recruiting former rangers."  
  
"That is correct," I answered him. In one hand I had a digital clipboard and the pen in the other. Looking up, I saw him looking over the controls.  
  
"We're going to be searching for Adam," Rocky spoke up. "I can't wait until he sees me as the green ranger."  
  
"Do you know where to start looking?" I asked the impatient ranger.  
  
"Well, no," Rocky sighed. He glanced over in Tommy's direction, hoping the Red Turbo Ranger knew something. Tommy shook his head.  
  
"The last time I heard from him, he was with filming in Los Angeles," Tommy informed us. Leaning against a nearby wall, he continued. "When we handed over our powers, Adam became a stunt double. Ever since then, he has been traveling to different locations."  
  
"We should start first thing in the morning," I announced. Tommy appeared to be confused as to my decision. "We had an intense training session."  
  
"Oh," Tommy said. "I'd like to give the simudeck a shot."  
  
"I thought you already did," I said while looking at Rocky and Jason.  
  
"They dragged me off," Tommy laughed.  
  
"We wanted to give you a complete tour," Rocky protested.  
  
"Besides, I don't think either of us were up to it," Jason backed up Rocky.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rocky asked as I turned to leave the bridge.  
  
"I'm going for a ride on my galaxy glider," I answered. When I received blank stares from my team mates, I told them that I enjoyed riding.  
  
"Once you get the hang of them," Rocky stated.  
  
"It's not that hard," Jason smiled.  
  
"For you that is," Rocky retorted. He pretended to look hurt.  
  
"I'm sure it can't be that hard," Tommy said.  
  
"How would you like a lesson?" I asked the only Turbo Ranger present.  
  
"Sure," Tommy readily agreed.  
  
"You can borrow the purple galaxy glider," I said as all four of us headed towards the hanger.  
  
"Purple?" Tommy raised his brow.  
  
"There are ten lightstar morphers," I enlightened the clueless ranger. "My father and I created ten morphers at first. We then scaled it down to either five or six, because of the power required to create them."  
  
"I see," Tommy acknowledged. Since I had already explained this to the other two rangers, they were having a small conversation amongst themselves.  
  
"White, gold, silver, red, black, blue, pink, yellow, green, and purple," I ticked off each of the colors. "The white, gold, and silver morphers are different from the others, because they contain increased amounts of power."  
  
"I see," Tommy repeated himself. He appeared to be lost in thought before snapping out of it. "Where are the others?"  
  
"My father handed them over to six rangers from KO-35," I replied as we entered the hanger. "He gave them the red, silver, black, blue, yellow, and pink morphers while I held onto the rest."  
  
"You haven't chosen a purple ranger?" Jason jumped into the conversation.  
  
"I haven't," I affirmed his answer. Switching the topic, I instructed the red ranger on how to go forward, stop, and maneuver. The others pitched in with their advice. Even if they don't have as much experience as I do, they informed him of their mistakes.  
  
Once out of there, Rocky and Jason took off on their gliders. Of course, we morphed before we departed the space ship. Tommy decided to take things slowly. It was his first time and he didn't want to fall off. I wouldn't blame him.  
  
"You're doing fine," I assured the nervous ranger.  
  
Tommy nodded his head and concentrated on moving his glider forward. "We never had anything like this when I was a ranger."  
  
"You can say that again, bro!" Jason glided besides his best friend.  
  
"I can't believe you actually ride these," Tommy gasped as he tried to remain balanced.  
  
"Don't worry," Rocky assured him. "It just takes time getting used to them. I know we had trouble when we first started."  
  
"Tell me about it," Jason snorted underneath his helmet.  
  
"You've both progressed since then," I commented. I knew this to be true. When we first started, they had no clue what to do. They were nervous and often struggled to stay balanced. Now, they raced each other and performed stunts.  
  
"Where should we head?" Rocky asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"How about Angel Grove?" Tommy suggested. "I haven't been there for awhile."  
  
"And we can check on the current Turbo Rangers," I thought out loud.  
  
"Yeah," Tommy said. "I wondered how TJ and the others were doing."  
  
"I'm sure they're doing fine," Jason said.  
  
An hour later, Tommy had drastically improved. He was able to keep up with us without losing his balance. Rocky and Jason would zoom around us. They were practicing advanced maneuvers, since they had mastered the basics.  
  
"We'll be approaching the power chamber in a few minutes," I announced to the other rangers.  
  
"I wonder how they will react when I come back as the red ranger," Tommy thought out loud.  
  
We all shrugged at the thought and remained silent the rest of the way there. As we approached the power chamber, we noticed the remodeling. They had completely changed it, since the last time I was here, which was less than a week ago.  
  
"Not again!" Tommy groaned as we landed near the scene.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked Tommy.  
  
"The command center was destroyed while I was a ranger," Tommy explained. "Rito and Goldar managed to sneak into the underground base. They left us a little present, in the form of a bomb."  
  
"Oh," I said while taking in the scene.  
  
"They must be without their powers," Rocky concluded. "We lost ours when the command center was blown up so we had to search for the zeo crystals."  
  
"It was before I returned as the gold ranger," Jason sighed. He shoved a large block off and peered inside the hole.  
  
"I'm going to check up on the other Turbo Rangers," Tommy said quickly. "Don't worry, I know where they live."  
  
"I'll go with you," I said. A lone ranger made an easy target.  
  
"Sure," Tommy said.  
  
"The two of you will continue searching," I gave the order to the other two rangers.  
  
We mounted our gliders and headed towards the first house. TJ's house was the closest so we stopped there first. His parents didn't know where he had been for the past days. We had the same result for Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie. However, when we tried Justin, we found him at home working on some invention.  
  
Justin stumbled back as we approached him in our morphed forms. "I thought you had left."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Tommy? Is that you?" Justin gasped. He had shock written all over his face.  
  
"Yup, it's me," Tommy answered.  
  
The former blue ranger ran over and gave his friend a hug. "It's good to see you again, but I thought you and the others retired."  
  
"We did," Tommy said with a hint of anger. "Zordon has been kidnapped. They were under attack. The robot rangers were defeated, but the others were able to get the morphers."  
  
"No way!" Justin growled. He then noticed me standing off to the side. "Who's he?"  
  
"He's Zordon's son, Lucaz," Tommy answered.  
  
"No way!" Justin repeated himself. He stared at me for a second before speaking. "I thought Zordon didn't have any children."  
  
"So did the rest of us," Tommy stated.  
  
"What happened to the power chamber?" I asked Justin straight forward.  
  
"When Dimitria left to join Zordon with the Blue Centurion, Devatox attacked us," Justin recalled the attack. "We were outnumbered. They were everywhere. We tried to fight them, but they overwhelmed us. Soon they had entered the power chamber. They destroyed everything and we couldn't do a thing. That was when we lost our powers. The others headed to outer space." After he said those words, he hung his head in shame. "I didn't go, because I wanted to spend time with my father."  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of," I comforted him. "We should spent time with our parents. Having short life spans, you should cherish the time they're here."  
  
"What?" Justin was now confused.  
  
"He's not human," Tommy answered for me. "He's an elf."  
  
"I thought they worked at Santa's work shop," Justin said.  
  
"Not all elves work there," Tommy said. He noticed me quickly glance away when the former ranger mentioned it. "I take it you don't want to be the Blue Turbo Ranger."  
  
"Sorry, but no," Justin apologized.  
  
"We understand," I assured him.  
  
Our next stop was the power chamber or the remains of it. We hopped onto our gliders and headed in that direction. About ten miles from Justin's house, we noticed a car chase going on. A red sports car was being chased by two police cars. From the looks of it, they were driving at dangerous speeds. A couple of helicopters followed the chase.  
  
"We should check it out." I motioned for Tommy to follow.  
  
"I agree," Tommy said.  
  
We pursued the chase until they had reached a grassy field, but we stayed out of view. When they had arrived at their destination, I noticed a few cameras. How did they know about the chase? Then it hit me. They were filming a movie. It was a good thing that we decided to watch them rather than intervene.  
  
A young man stepped out of the red car and removed his helmet. He had curly black hair that went down to his chin. Why does he look familiar? I know I have seen his face somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
  
"It's Adam!" Tommy beamed at the sight of his team mate.  
  
"Oh," I said. He has certainly changed, since the last time I saw him.  
  
"And that's a wrap!" The director announced through a megaphone. Couldn't he do it any louder? I grabbed my head as I heard it.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tommy asked warily. He hovered close to me.  
  
"Elves have sensitive hearing," I replied. A few seconds later, my hearing went back to normal.  
  
As we landed in the clearing, several cameras panned to our direction. Haven't they seen rangers before? I nimbly leapt off of mine. Tommy jumped off his and landed with a thud. The actors stood there with their mouths literally on the ground. In fact, most humans present had their mouths open wide, except for Adam.  
  
I approached him. "We need to talk." I would have done this without the crowd, but his presence was required as soon as possible.  
  
"Sure," Adam replied.  
  
"What's going on?" the director finally found his voice.  
  
"Nothing to worry about," Tommy assured him. "We need to ask a few questions."  
  
"Okay," the director said hesitantly.  
  
I motioned for him get onto my glider. Adam hopped onto my glider, though he seemed weary of it. They don't bite. Well, at least mine hasn't. By the time, we had taken off. Many of the film people were still there. They hadn't moved. I guess they didn't see rangers up close in person.  
  
"Tommy, is that you?" Adam asked once we were out of their hearing range.  
  
"That's right," Tommy chirped.  
  
"Who's he?" Adam indicated me.  
  
"I'm Lucaz," I answered. "You have heard of my father, Zordon."  
  
"You're not kidding?"  
  
"I know how you feel," Tommy said.  
  
On the way there, we explained everything that had happened. Eltaire(sp?) had been attacked by the forces of an unknown enemy. They destroyed everything in sight. Cities had been reduced to rubble. Not to mention Zordon had been captured. The robot rangers, which were duplicates of the Turbo Rangers, had been destroyed. They had been created to defend the planet, but they were overwhelmed. However, their morphers were still functioning so we decided to recruit more rangers. We also mentioned the power chamber had been destroyed and relayed the account Justin gave us.  
  
"They had taken a shuttle and gone into space," Tommy informed Adam.  
  
Adam shook his head. "Poor guys. I'm glad they survived. They must be taking this hard. I know we did when we first lost our powers, but we had Zordon to guide us."  
  
"Yeah," Tommy agreed.  
  
We soon landed at the power chamber. Where were Jason and Rocky? I told them to continue searching. Then I heard some scuffling sounds followed by something being dropped. They must be inside the chamber. How they entered, I don't know.  
  
"Hey, there!" Rocky greeted us.  
  
"Rocky?!?"  
  
"The one and only," Rocky chirped as he exited the ruins.  
  
"You're the green ranger?" Adam asked, completely surprised.  
  
"Yeah, can you believe it?" Rocky giggled a little.  
  
"That color suits you," Adam teased him.  
  
"Hi!" Jason called out to us. He approached us with a black box. "I don't know if we could use this." He held it up for us to inspect it.  
  
"I don't know either," I admitted. I have never seen it. "Though I can tell my father had a hand in its design. We should head back. I'm sure you have some catching up to do." I noticed the lack of sunlight, which signaled the end of another day.  
  
Once inside the ship, I gave Adam the green turbo morpher. Since he had held the power before, I didn't have to explain it to him. The four of them headed off somewhere. I pressed a few buttons on the synthetron and took out my meal when it had beeped. Placing it on the table, I wondered who will receive the last three turbo morphers. I played with my food before I started eating it.  
  
"This ship is awesome," Adam commented.  
  
"Yeah," Tommy agreed. "This is my second time here. Rocky and Jason have been here longer."  
  
"But not as long as Lucaz," Jason joked around.  
  
"We're going to find him," Tommy said with confidence. He noticed my depressed state.  
  
"I will keep searching until I find him," I said with resolution.  
  
"That's the spirit." Jason encouraged me.  
  
"We still need three more rangers," I sighed.  
  
"We should recruit Billy," Adam suggested. He took the seat next to me. "He's a scientific genius."  
  
"I remembered back then Trini had to translate," Tommy sighed. "Those were the days."  
  
Jason laughed at that. They collectively sighed together.  
  
Adam smiled at the thought. "Yeah, I remembered that time too."  
  
"I've heard about him," I said thoughtfully. "He has quite a reputation in the ranger circles."  
  
"He's on Aquitar," Tommy informed us.  
  
"Is he Aquitian?" I asked the others.  
  
"No, he's human," Rocky said. He sat across from Adam with Jason on his right.  
  
"We could ask Kat," Adam suggested. "She held the pink turbo powers before she handed them over to Cassie."  
  
"And Tanya," Tommy added after swallowing.  
  
"Tomorrow, we'll search for a pink ranger," I announced.  
  
GreenRangerGreenRangerGreenRangerGreenRangerGreenRangerGreenRangerGreenRange rGreenRangerGreenRangerGreenRanger  
  
Wingzero: Another chappie finished.  
  
Death Scythe: Billy and Kim will definitely be returning.  
  
Kat: WHAT!!!  
  
Wingzero: *shows her the polls*  
  
Kat: *pales*  
  
Rangers: ????  
  
Wingzero: No one has voted for her return.  
  
Rangers: Oh.  
  
Justin: At least I got one vote.  
  
Kat: *glares at Justin*  
  
Kim: Who's going to be the yellow ranger?  
  
Wingzero: The votes are too close, so I will have to wait for more votes to come in.  
  
Trini: I don't mind not being a ranger.  
  
Aisha: Whatever the reviewers want is fine with me.  
  
Tanya: Ditto.  
  
Wingzero: The pink and blue polls are now closed. However you still can vote on the yellow ranger. 


	5. Pink Power Struggle

Wingzero: Now for the pink ranger.  
  
Kim: Oh wow, I'm finally going to be in your fic. ^-^  
  
Kat: Whatever.  
  
Jason: What's with the attitude?  
  
Kat: I won't be returning.  
  
Wingzero: So?  
  
Kat: *storms out of the studio*  
  
Wingzero: *shrugs*  
  
Zhane: When will we make an appearance?  
  
Wingzero: I haven't finished recruiting the Turbo Rangers.  
  
Andros: -- I told you.  
  
Zhane: Oh shut up.  
  
Zack: *holds up a sign saying, "Wingzero does not own power rangers of any series*  
  
  
  
Three days have passed and no word from either Kat or Kimberly. Kat had moved to England, but she left no forwarding address. We will have to search for her the long way. At least we don't have to search the entire universe and she wasn't likely trying to hide from us. As for Kim, she was last seen training for the Olympics. My team mates informed me that she was trying to win a gold metal in gymnastics. All her life, she pretty much trained for that moment. Anyways, when Rocky, Adam, and I arrived at the school, she wasn't there. Her former coach told us that she left the school after an incident. Since then, she hasn't come back. They haven't heard from her for awhile.  
  
As Rocky, Adam, and I sparred against each other on the simudeck, we discussed a few things from their past. I wanted to know about my team mates. Although I was pretty much secretive, I did reveal some things about myself, but I kept a bulk of it to myself. I didn't want to reveal myself too much. When we become close friends, then maybe I will.  
  
"What's up with Tommy and Kim?" I asked as Rocky tried to take a swing at me.  
  
Both rangers appeared to be sad for a moment. They turned to each other, wanting the other to explain the history behind those two. Rocky shook his head and sighed. "They used be dating."  
  
"And they broke up?" I said questioningly.  
  
Upon this, the green rangers stopped attacking me. We were having a two on one, since I had more experience than both of them combined. Also my morpher was more powerful than either of theirs. From the looks of it, Tommy and Kim had a long history together. They must have been very close as he apparently hasn't completely recovered.  
  
"Stop simulation," Adam ordered the computer. Soon, we were back in our space ship.  
  
"It's a long story," Jason said stepping up.  
  
"When did you arrive?" I asked the gold ranger.  
  
"A couple minutes ago," Jason answered. He leaned against the door opening. "I know he still carries a torch for her."  
  
When Rocky had seen my tilt my head in confusion, he explained. "Even though they are separated, he still loves her."  
  
"Oh," I said, understanding dawning on me. "Listen, it's none of my business, but I am concerned for my team mates especially when we recruit the other former rangers." Since we were going to have more than one team, we decided that someone should lead both teams. The others voted I should be the leader of the power rangers as a total, since I had the most experience out of all of them. They also agreed that Tommy should be second in command.  
  
"I should explain this," Jason sighed. He motioned me to follow him. Leading me to his room, he immediately took a seat on his bed. I took a chair and faced it towards him before sitting on it.  
  
"It all started when Tommy joined the team," Jason launched into his story. "Well..... Tommy didn't join us like any ranger. Rita chose him to be the Green Ranger. She ordered him to attack us, Zordon, and the city. He entered the Command Center and broke our connection with Zordon. We managed to find Zordon or I should really say Billy and Alpha found him. I faced Tommy in a one on one and survived as the victor with Zordon's advice. Since the fight, Tommy and Kim started growing closer to each other until they went public. They began dating and spending time with each other. When Tommy was forced to give up his powers, she was devastated. Rita tried to take back the green powers using the wax she had kept. Tommy had to give his power coin to another ranger. He chose me. However, later we managed to recharge his power coin, but it had a limited supply of energy. Eventually, his powers gave out. Kimberly thought he wouldn't return as a ranger, but to our surprise, he was chosen to be the White Ranger. By this time Zed had made his appearance, we needed a sixth ranger, because we couldn't stand up against these new monsters. Tommy and Kim were together again. Zack, Trini and I were chosen to go to the peace conference. We had taken that opportunity. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha replaced us."  
  
"Father has told me about that," I interrupted him, not wanting to learn something I already had. When he had a confused look on his face, I told him I visited the Command Center.  
  
"I see," Jason said before continuing. "Rita used Kat to get to us. She placed Kat as a spy by turning her into a white cat. I wasn't here at the time, but I heard it from Tommy. We keep in touch. Eventually, Kat broke free and helped us. Kim transferred her powers to her, when she went to train for the Olympics. Then they somehow managed to destroy the Command Center. Don't ask how, because as far as I know, I don't. They went on a quest to find the Zeo crystals. After they found it, I soon joined them. Trey couldn't hold onto his powers, but he needed someone to temporarily hold them. During this time or around it I can't remember, Kim mailed him a letter saying she wanted to break up with him. She found someone to be with. Since then he started dating Kat, but he still holds a place in his heart for Kim. The last time I heard from her, she said she was going to this ballet school in England. I know we have checked there."  
  
"Oh," I said while leaning forward. "Perhaps we should try to find Kat. I can't have my team mates having grudges against each other especially when we have a larger problem to deal with."  
  
Jason nodded his head understandingly. "It's kind of funny how Tommy and I used to compete against each other when he first joined the team. Now I consider him my brother."  
  
"You're lucky to find a close friend," I sighed standing up.  
  
My companion looked up at me in surprise. "You don't have any?"  
  
"I move around too much and live a long life," I sighed and answered reluctantly. "We should be going. Who knows, maybe we might find a pink ranger today."  
  
"Where are we headed?" Jason asked me, jumping up to his feet.  
  
"We're going to England," I answered while leaving his room with him a step behind me.  
  
Once I had reached the bridge, I announced through the speakers for all the rangers to gather on the bridge. I wanted to speak to them all instead of tracking each one individually and explain it four times. When the rest of the rangers assembled on the bridge, I informed them of my plan.  
  
"But we have already searched there," Adam said, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"I have a feeling she is there," I said confidently while studying each of the ranger's faces. "She doesn't necessarily have to be at the dance studio or nearby."  
  
"You think she dropped out?" Rocky asked no one in particular.  
  
"She wouldn't," Tommy said in her defense. "It has been her dream to become a professional ballerina, and she wouldn't allow anything to stop her from reaching it."  
  
"You never know," Jason said. He glanced over at his best friend, who had a hurt expression. "We haven't heard from her for awhile. I'm not saying that she would give up on her dreams. I'm considering the possibilities."  
  
"I guess you're right," Tommy sighed. He placed his head on his hands. "I haven't heard from her either. I wonder how she's doing."  
  
"I'm sure she's doing fine," Adam said trying to cheer the red ranger up. He placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder and gave a small squeeze.  
  
"Jason and I will check out these areas," I said as the map appeared on the screen. "Rocky and Adam will take those areas. Tommy, you will be our point man."  
  
"Okay." The rangers said in unison.  
  
An hour later, Jason and I were flying over our areas. I had chosen Jason instead of Tommy, because I don't know how Tommy would react to seeing Kat again. He hadn't heard from her for awhile now. She could have changed, though I highly doubt it. I have also taken into factor that we required speed. As Jason had more experience, he would be able to handle keeping up with me, sort of. Sometimes, he would fall behind, but most of the time, he managed to keep up with me. We had flown from the country side and into the more populated cities.  
  
"London, England," Jason said while punching a few buttons on his device. "The capital of this nation and one of the more populated cities."  
  
"Have you been here?" I inquired as we swerved to miss a flock of birds.  
  
"I have been here for only a few hours," Jason said when he finally was finished with whatever he was doing. "The plane stopped here to refuel before we reached our destination."  
  
"Oh," I said, sort of understanding. Earthlings have such strange modes of transportations. On my home planet, we all had our own transportation so we didn't have planes.  
  
Since I can see further, I decided to ascend, leaving the gold ranger at a lower altitude. When I had reached a point where I was far enough but I still could see them, I leveled out. Jason didn't even notice my absence until he turned to talk to me. He glanced up to find me soaring almost above him before joining me.  
  
"Why are you up here?" he asked inquisitively.  
  
"They will be able to see us," I pointed to the people on the ground. "I don't want to attract any undue attention like last time."  
  
"What happened last time?" Jason inquired very confused. I can tell by the way he spoke.  
  
"Adam had finished shooting a stunt scene, when we dropped in," I explained to him. Surely, Tommy would have told him. I mean they were best friends, well almost brothers.  
  
"I understand," Jason said. He swerved to avoid a stray bird. They seemed to be several of them today. Perhaps, they were migrating, though I wasn't too familiar with these species.  
  
Moments passed where we remained in silence. As I scanned the area, I wondered if she could be in one of those buildings and we passed her completely. That wouldn't be good. Then again, we could always come back and search the entire area. Normally, I could have used the onboard scanners to detect her presence; however, I required an analysis of her energy signature. Since I didn't have that and the records from the Power Chamber were destroyed, we had to search for her the old fashion way.  
  
"Out of curiosity, who are we fighting against?" Jason spoke up, catching me off guard with his question. I should have seen that one coming.  
  
"I honestly don't know who he is exactly," I sighed, shaking my head in disbelief. "As hard as I have tried, I can't get close enough to him, but I have seen the horror he causes."  
  
"He can't be that powerful," Jason said. He moved closer to me as humans didn't have sensitive hearing. Elves on the other hand have sharper hearing.  
  
"Have you heard of Dark Specter?" I asked the gold ranger.  
  
"No," he replied.  
  
"Dark Specter controls Rita, Zedd, Machine King, Devatox, and Astronema," I answered without hesitation. "I believe he has more under his command, but I'm not certain about it."  
  
"Unbelievable!" Jason practically screamed in disbelief. "He bosses them around?"  
  
"Yes," I answered. "Nevertheless, someone controls him. There are four or five others like Dark Specter. Rita's father is one of them. I can't remember the others."  
  
"This is not good," Jason whispered. "Not good at all."  
  
"She looks familiar," I said, pointing out a short haired brunette. Slowing down, I cautiously approached her position.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Jason almost screamed as we were now hovering over her.  
  
"You don't believe what?" I asked the gold ranger, very confused.  
  
"Kim's in England," Jason gasped at the sight of his former team mate.  
  
"No wonder she looks familiar," I mused as we followed her. "We shouldn't contact her until we can catch her alone. I don't want anyone to follow her or us."  
  
"Yeah, those reporters can be pushy," Jason said, trying to lighten the moment.  
  
Whatever. Underneath my helmet, I rolled my eyes. Four minutes after following her, she didn't appear to be going to an isolated area. In fact, she was heading straight for the mall. If I remembered correctly, she was what they termed a "mall rat."  
  
"Oh no," Jason groaned as she entered the mall.  
  
"What is it?" I asked Jason, who had stopped.  
  
"She can spend hours in there," Jason groaned again.  
  
"Is that so?" I asked him, wanting to make certain.  
  
"I remembered one time, she managed to drag Aisha, Tommy, and me to the mall," Jason said miserably. "The girls wanted to purchase a few items, but they purchased half the store. We spent a total of four to five hours there."  
  
"What difference does it make?" I asked him.  
  
"You haven't been on one of their shopping sprees," Jason informed me.  
  
"For us, patience is the way of life," I told the gold ranger.  
  
"You have all the time in the life," Jason said, a little on the sarcastic side.  
  
"To true," I said with a smile, though he couldn't see it underneath my helmet.  
  
"I guess we will have to wait," Jason said. "We can get to..."  
  
A scream pierced through the air, interrupting Jason. Acting upon reflex, I plunged into a dive before straightening out. Transforming my glider into a motorcycle, I took a seat on it. I used my telekinesis to open the door and drove right on in. Jason had a similar glider to mine so he followed my example. I heard his glider transform just behind mine.  
  
Once we had entered the mall, we quickly took off toward the source of the scream. The onlookers gasped as they saw two rangers driving through the mall on their motorcycles. Normally, I would have gotten off, but speed was required as we heard the same person scream once more.  
  
When we had reached the scene, we discovered Kim fighting a blonde girl. I haven't seen the other one before; yet, her moves appeared to be familiar. Where have I seen those moves? I turned to my companion to find him in shook.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked the gold ranger, who didn't respond to me. He stood there mesmerized by the fight.  
  
Shaking him, I tried to gain his attention. No matter what I did, the gold ranger didn't respond to me at all. Soon, he muttered a few interesting facts.  
  
Kim stood in a fighting stance, defending herself against any attack. The other girl tried to literally sweep off her feet. Seeing this, Kim leaped gracefully and landed on one leg. Her other leg swung towards her attacker, who had managed to block the attack. Since her attack didn't land, she pulled back her foot and regained her balance before her opponent used it to her advantage. The blonde tried to land a few punches, but Kim blocked every single one of them with ease. It looked like a dead even fight. Rangers, even without our powers, still made formidable fighters. It would take someone good in martial arts to defeat us or perhaps another former ranger.  
  
"Kim, Kat," Jason said out loud in a serious voice. He dismounted his cycle and separated the two combatants. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Both girls appeared to be in different states of shock. Perhaps, they recognized who the voice belonged to. I know Kim had been a ranger before and now was retired. Kat, on the other hand, I had no clue about her history. Wait a second, Jason explained about her, but I haven't seen a picture of her.  
  
"Your voice sounds familiar," Kat mused. She forgot about her fight with Kim.  
  
"Is that you?" Kim asked. She leaned forward to get a better look.  
  
"Not in public," Jason warned her softly.  
  
"Shouldn't you be somewhere," Kat said, suspiciously.  
  
"I don't remember you having this uniform," Kim said, inspecting his new outfit.  
  
"We should really go somewhere private," Jason whispered in a commanding tone.  
  
"Why?" Both girls asked simultaneously.  
  
"We have to speak to the both of you," I spoke up from behind Jason. Turning back to the crowd, I motioned for them to go away. "There's nothing to see here."  
  
Jason led the two former pink rangers to our gliders. He helped Kat onto his while Kim hopped behind me. As we drove out of mall, I felt the former pink ranger tightly grip my waist. Passing the crowds, I glanced at the people to find them staring at us. They had mixed emotions on their faces: anger, jealousy, and awe. Strange beings, these humans were.  
  
Minutes later, we arrived in our space ship with the two former pink rangers. Jason and I placed our gliders away while the girls watched us. I wondered why they were bickering in the first place. On the way here, they argued in a subtle manner, though I don't know how they pulled it off. Once we boarded, their interest moved from each other and to the space ship. They were fascinated by this technology.  
  
Jason and I demorphed in front of the girls. Upon this, the girls gasped as they saw Jason, standing there in his flight suit (think Zhane's except gold instead of silver, Luc's is the same except for white). We stood there as they gained their voice.  
  
"Jason, how did you become the gold ranger?" Kim asked before Kat could.  
  
"Lucaz," Jason gestured towards me. "Asked me to become the gold ranger."  
  
"Why?" Kat asked this time. She leaned against a nearby wall.  
  
"Because I need to rescue my father, Zordon," I answered her question honestly. Before I can say anything more, they both had surprised looks on their faces.  
  
"Zordon has a son?" they said simultaneously.  
  
"I take it my father never mentioned me," I pieced together the pieces. "The others reacted in a similar manner when I informed them."  
  
"You could say that," Jason said in humor.  
  
"But that's not the only reason why I am recruiting former rangers," I sighed as I sat in one of the chairs. "I have been pursuing this evil monarch."  
  
"He's worse than Rita, Zedd, Mondo, Machina, Devatox, and Master Vile put together," Jason said, trying to explain from what I told him. "So I have heard."  
  
"That can't be good," Kat said with a worried look etched on her face.  
  
"You're telling me," Kim gasped at Jason's statement.  
  
Picking up my morpher, I waited until the other rangers answered. "Rocky, Adam."  
  
"What's up?" Rocky greeted me, very hyper.  
  
"We found them," I answered. The former pink rangers had confused expressions on their faces.  
  
"What do you mean them?" Adam said instead of his companion.  
  
"I mean we found both Kat and Kim," I answered over our comms.  
  
"I thought we only needed one," Rocky said in confusion.  
  
"I don't understand," Adam admitted. "How can we go three days without finding either one of them and now find both of them?"  
  
"Good question," I complimented the green turbo ranger. "I don't know how either."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kim asked curiously.  
  
Ignoring her, I continued my talk with the green rangers. "Report back to the ship."  
  
"Coming," Adam said.  
  
"Yes, o fearless leader," Rocky joked around.  
  
"Very funny," I said sarcastically.  
  
Within minutes both green rangers and red ranger arrived to the lovely sounds of the former pink rangers bickering over petty things. Women, I will never understand them. How can they act all nice around each other; yet, they loathe each other. I sighed while leaning against the opposite wall, near the entrance to the room.  
  
"You found both of them?" Tommy gasped as he surveyed the scene.  
  
"Yes, we did," I answered, while shaking my head. They were supposed to be former rangers. How can they act like this?  
  
"This can't be good," Tommy sighed, hanging his head in shame?  
  
"Break it up," Adam said, trying to restore order. He restrained Kim while Rocky restrained Kat.  
  
The former pink rangers glared at each other and turned to face the other direction, when their eyes landed on the Red Turbo Ranger. Forgetting about their opponents, they tried to reach Tommy but were held back by the two green rangers.  
  
"I thought we had retired together," Kat said accusingly, sort of.  
  
"Yes, we did," Tommy explained. He moved to be closer to them. "Lucaz needed experienced rangers to fight evil. I can't explain it, because I don't even know who it is. Luc doesn't know either. I couldn't stand back and evil take over the universe so I decided to return."  
  
"Ditto," Adam backed up his leader.  
  
"I also agree," Rocky agreed with his best friend.  
  
"So that's why you were searching for us," Kim said, understanding finally dawning on her.  
  
"Yes, we require a former pink ranger," I spoke up from where I stood against the wall.  
  
"You just need only one?" Kim raised her brow.  
  
"Only one," I repeated her statement.  
  
"So who's it going to be?" Kat asked, more like demanded to know.  
  
"We haven't decided," Tommy said, trying to sound calm.  
  
"The past three days, we have been searching for you, but you left no forwarding address or any means of contacting you," Adam said, keeping the peace while it lasted.  
  
"Sorry about that," Kim said, apologizing first. "I thought my ranger days were over. Did you try contacting my parents?"  
  
"They moved," Rocky said. I had sent him to find where her parents were. Apparently, they had moved from France. Their location remained unknown.  
  
"I forgot about that," Kim said embarrassed at her own mistake.  
  
"Tommy, who's it going to be?" Kat said aggressively.  
  
"I'm not the one who's going to make the decision," Tommy said quickly. He retreated to where I stood against the wall. "Lucaz is the leader of both teams."  
  
"Thanks a lot," I mumbled to the Red Turbo Ranger.  
  
Both former pink rangers stared at me, waiting for my decision. They obviously both wanted to become the Pink Turbo Ranger. Too bad, there was only one spot open. I could have the other take the yellow turbo morpher, but the outcome wouldn't be good.  
  
"Have you decided?" Kat said adding more pressure on me.  
  
I shook my head answering no. "I can't make my decision, when I only know one of you."  
  
"Who do you know?" Kim asked out of curiosity.  
  
"You," I answered her, since she asked politely. "If you're wondering, I visit my father every so often. When I visited him, Tommy was the white ranger, and you have shortly received your ninja powers from Ninjor."  
  
"That does explain it," Tommy said in deep thought. "Kat didn't join us until later so you wouldn't know about her. When you visited again, you saw the new Turbo team."  
  
"This does present a problem," Adam sighed as he wanted to keep the peace.  
  
"Which means, I will have to rely on you," I said while glancing at the other rangers. "Do all of you know both of these former pink rangers?"  
  
"Yes, we do," Rocky spoke up on their behalf.  
  
"Then you will have to help me decide," I informed the current rangers.  
  
"I can't," Tommy sighed regretfully.  
  
"Neither can I," Jason said. "Tommy is my best friend. I doubt I can make an unbiased judgment." He dropped into the background.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to do the work," Rocky sighed. He glanced over the two girls. I can tell from his body language, he didn't want to choose between them. "Sorry Kat, but if I had to choose, Kim gets my vote. No offense intended."  
  
"None taken," Kat said a little hurt despite what she said.  
  
"I would have to agree with Rocky," Adam said reluctantly. Upon hearing this, Kim's attitude drastically became brighter.  
  
"I'm sorry Kat," I apologized to the former pink ranger and still former pink ranger. "Even if I voted in your favor, I would still remain outvoted."  
  
"It's okay," Kat whispered. "I would like to go home, please."  
  
"Jason will take you there," I said while glancing over in Jason's direction. I chose him, for two reasons. One, he didn't vote. The second, he didn't have a past history with her that would complicate matters.  
  
Kat didn't even look back when she departed the ship. I couldn't blame her, since no one voted for her return. Now to search for the former yellow rangers. Trini or Aisha would make a good yellow ranger. I heard that Trini left for the peace conference. Aisha decided to stay behind and help the animals to the best of her ability.  
  
"Before we begin searching for the yellow ranger," I said glancing between Tommy and Kim. "I would like the two of you to talk privately."  
  
"I had the same feeling," Kim agreed with me. "I need to talk to you." Her attention moved from me to the Red Turbo Ranger.  
  
"Yeah," Tommy said. He gestured towards the door. "Let's continue in my room." With that, the two made their way to that room, leaving Rocky, Adam, and myself behind.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Rocky spoke up breaking the silence.  
  
"We search for either Trini or Aisha," I informed the others. "Afterwards, we will go to Aquitar. I heard Billy lives there."  
  
"What about Tanya?" Adam asked.  
  
"Who?" I questioned. I haven't heard of her. Perhaps, she joined after the ninja team and left during the turbo team.  
  
"Tanya was the Yellow Zeo and Turbo Ranger," Adam said.  
  
"Oh, I see," I mused. "If we keep this up, we will have to convert a few rooms into bedrooms."  
  
"Sure," both green rangers said simultaneously.  
  
"While they sort out their feelings, we should clear out a couple of rooms," I instructed them.  
  
I hoped they could resolve their problem. As we walked towards one of the extra rooms, I took a quick glance at Tommy's door. Please, let them resolve their issues.  
  
  
  
Wingzero: Another chapter finished.  
  
Zhane: We're still not in it.  
  
Andros: --U  
  
Wingzero: Anyways, I have decided to bring back two out of the three yellow rangers. Karone will eventually become the Purple Lightstar Ranger.  
  
Karone: ^-^  
  
Wingzero: You can tell she's really happy.  
  
Max: *grumbling*  
  
Wingzero: Ignore him. He's just upset WF isn't going to come soon.  
  
Zack: Who will the two yellow rangers be? Is there an extra morpher, since all of the current ones have either been filled or have been predetermined? When will the other Lightstar Ranger join the group? 


	6. Yellow & Purple

Wingzero: Once again, I start another chappie.  
  
Zhane: Is that a good sign?  
  
Andros: Yes.  
  
Zhane: Why?  
  
Karone: It means we'll be in making our appearance shortly.  
  
Zhane: I knew that!  
  
Andros: Sure you did.  
  
Wingzero: *ignores them* I would have posted this sooner except SOMEONE reported my fic and my account is locked.  
  
Zack: Wingzero does not own Power Rangers of any series, but she does own Lucaz.  
  
After we had finished arranging the extra rooms into bedroom, it was time for dinner. Tommy and Kim still hadn't emerged from his bedroom. I wondered what they were doing behind those closed doors. Still, I shouldn't be nosing around in other people's personal lives.  
  
Upon reaching the room, I heard three rangers arguing over something. Jason, Rocky, and Adam reached our dining area way ahead of me. Figures, Rocky would be the first one, followed by Adam. No, Rocky usually dragged Adam there. Jason made it there without someone pulling him. Even though Jason didn't love food as much as Rocky, he knew he had to eat a balanced diet in order to stay in top condition.  
  
"What are you three arguing about?" I asked the trio when I reached the door. To my surprise, they had that box we had retrieved from the Power Chamber.  
  
"We were tying to open it," Rocky admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Did you check to see if there were any traps?" I asked, being very cautious. Who knows, my father could have placed trap to prevent evil hands from obtaining whatever was in it.  
  
"I checked," Jason assured me. Being a former leader, he also took precautions.  
  
"Good," I said while inspecting the box. What was in it? My father never told me, because he must have made it before my recent visit and after my last one. "Have you looked for any holes or locks of some sort."  
  
"We already tried that," Adam said exasperated.  
  
"We also tried to cut a hole in it using our laser and swords," Jason continued for Adam. "Nothing works against this thing."  
  
"If you think about it, none of them would work," I mused, in which I received blank stares. "If it survived the destruction of the Power Chamber, then it would surely survive a laser."  
  
"Why didn't we think of that?" Rocky slapped his forehead with his right hand.  
  
"I don't think Zordon would have made it easy to open it," Jason said, reaching down and finger the symbol on it. "Whatever is in this. It must be important."  
  
"I agree," Adam backed Jason up. "If we could only open it."  
  
"If it were only that easy," Rocky sighed. "Then it would have been opened a long time ago."  
  
I placed my hand on the symbol after Jason finished touching it. Suddenly, it started to glow a soft white color before blinding every one of us. Since I had sensitive vision, it took me longer to recover from the blinding light.  
  
"I don't believe it," Rocky gasped as he found his voice before the other two.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, trying to blink away the colored spots.  
  
"Zordon had an extra morpher stored away," Jason found his voice after Rocky.  
  
When I had my vision cleared, I found all three of them staring at the content of the box. Inside it, a single morpher laid untouched. This design resembled the turbo morphers, except it had a slight difference to it. I never knew there was a sixth turbo morpher. Looking at the inscription, I discovered it to be the purple turbo morpher.  
  
"What does it say?" Adam asked me, curiously.  
  
"This is the purple morpher," I answered the confused rangers. "Father never mentioned about creating a sixth morpher."  
  
"He never mentioned to us either," Adam realized something was up. "When we switched from Zeo to Turbo, we had only five rangers. Carlos informed me they have been having a rough time with Divatox, but the Phantom Ranger saved them."  
  
"My guess is that Zordon created a new morpher in response to the crisis, but they didn't use it, since the Phantom Ranger showed up," Jason mused over the information the green turbo ranger gave us. "He did it last time, when I was still the red ranger."  
  
"You mentioned it to us," Rocky spoke up before his stomach made its presence known. "If you'll excuse me, I have a date with the synthetron."  
  
The others rolled their eyes at the green lightstar ranger's antics. Sure, he did seem like a goofball and childish at times, but when it comes down to the wire, I couldn't ask for a better ranger. During our mission in the simudeck, Rocky showed me a different side to him. Although he has a fun and energetic personality on the outside, he felt pain, suffering, and loneliness inside. I wish I didn't have to recall the rangers, but I had no other choice.  
  
"Who will hold onto it?" Adam asked while looking between me and Jason.  
  
"I say Luc should hold onto it," Jason said with a final note to it. "After all you are leader of the entire power ranger team."  
  
"Sure," I said hesitating after a few seconds. Why not? When I touched it, the mysterious box unlocked and opened itself. I picked it up and held in my hand, while inspecting it.  
  
Soon, Rocky had placed all of our meals on the table. I had tucked away the new morpher into my pocket for safe keeping. The others chatted away about their adventures and reminisced about their past fights.  
  
A short while after we had started eating, Tommy and Kim joined us with huge grins on both of their faces. Something has changed between the two of them. I wasn't sure what it was, but I was glad for the both of them, seeing as they were extremely happy.  
  
"So what happened?" Rocky asked, while looking innocent.  
  
"It was all a misunderstanding," Tommy answered the curious ranger as he punched in the code for their dinner.  
  
"Yeah, we've sorted everything out," Kim continued for him.  
  
"You two don't mind being on the same team?" I questioned them. I wouldn't be this curious unless it interfered with the team. I will not have this team fall apart, especially when we were going to go up against such an evil force.  
  
"We don't mind," Tommy said trying to assure me everything was okay. "As a matter of fact, we decided to start going out." Both of them took a seat next to each other.  
  
"How did you get back together?" Jason asked, very curiously. Why wouldn't he? Tommy was like a brother to him, and I was sure he didn't want to see Tommy getting hurt again.  
  
"While I was in Angel Grove, I saw Kat had a crush on him," Kim explained her story. "By the time I had moved to the gymnastics training area and settled down, I thought I was being selfish in trying to keep a long distance relationship. I knew that Kat liked him, but I was holding him back so I sent him a letter saying that I found someone."  
  
"But you see, she didn't," Tommy continued for her. "She made him up so I wouldn't feel bad when I asked Kat out on a date."  
  
"So you both like each other?" Adam said.  
  
"Yes," the couple answered. I would have never suspected them to end up like this. Maybe I thought of them as being friends but not girlfriend and boyfriend.  
  
"Guess what?" Rocky asked playfully.  
  
"What?" Tommy answered Rocky's question with another.  
  
"You have to guess!" Rocky pouted.  
  
"You know I'm not good at guessing," Tommy sighed as he tried to think.  
  
"We found a sixth turbo morpher," I answered bluntly.  
  
"No fair!" Rocky whined a little, which Adam and Jason started laughing. Kim eventually joined those two and laughed at the poor ranger.  
  
"We had a sixth morpher?" Tommy questioned. His facial expression grew very serious.  
  
"What color is it?" Her curiosity emerged full force.  
  
"Purple," I answered her.  
  
"We never had a purple ranger before," Kim said thoughtfully.  
  
"That was because we never needed more than six rangers at a time," I said in response to her musings. The ranger team usually consisted of red, black/green, blue, yellow, and pink. If there was an extra ranger, it would be silver, gold, white, or green.  
  
After we had finished dinner, Tommy and I held a meeting in my room to discuss the recruiting of the yellow and purple turbo rangers. He informed me that Aisha was still in Africa, helping the sick and injured animals. Even though it had been awhile since she departed, she and Kim kept in constant contact with each other. Aisha and a group of scientists had discovered a cure for a disease that was spreading like wild fire throughout Africa. Kim said Aisha had stayed behind, because she still wanted to help the animals. Also, she grown rather fond of the place and couldn't imagine leaving it, unless she was needed elsewhere.  
  
Trini, on the other hand, had gone to college to get her degree in psychology. She and Kim kept in touch with each other. This should be easier than finding the former pink rangers. At least one of our members knew the exact locations of the former yellow rangers. Well, she knew at least two of them. I heard that Aisha and Kim were best friends, so naturally they would keep in contact. I wasn't sure about Trini, since I haven't met her.  
  
The next day, we split up into two groups. The turbo rangers would search for Trini; while the rest of us will search for Aisha. I made my decision based on the fact that we lightstar rangers can cover a larger area with out galaxy gliders. Since Aisha usually was out of her village helping injured or sick animals, finding her will be much more difficult than searching a college.  
  
Gliding over the African plains, I couldn't help but feel at home. True, I have knowledge way ahead of the rest of my kind, but I still enjoyed spending time in nature untouched by civilization. I often spent nights, sleeping in the tree tops. Those were the days, the care free days before he appeared. I don't know when or where. Out of nowhere, he brought death and destruction. Hardly anyone survived his attacks, and when they do, they were too frightened to say anything or could hardly speak without bursting into tears.  
  
"You seem to be in deep thought," Rocky said breaking the silence.  
  
"It's been awhile since I have seen nature untouched by civilization," I told him the truth while sighing. "As much as I am involved with science and technology, I still find pleasure in the simple things of life."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Jason asked, maneuvering his glider towards mine.  
  
"Elves do not use science and technology," I answered him. "Have you ever read Lord of the Rings trilogy?"  
  
"That's a great series," Jason commented.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Rocky asked, out of confusion.  
  
"We are like those elves," I said before either of them could ask another question I continued. "You see Middle Earth does exist, but on another planet."  
  
"That means there was a ring of power!" Jason gasped at the revelation.  
  
"Yes, the fellowship of the ring also existed, but it was back then," I said with remorse. I had known Legolas before he made his journey with Gimli. "I know Legolas and Gimli before they departed across the sea."  
  
"What about the others?" Jason asked, now very interested in my life.  
  
"Boromir died before I could met him," I answered the curious gold ranger. "I met Frodo, Mithrandir, and Bilbo before they crossed, though it was a brief meeting. I helped Legolas and the other elves with the reforestation. Through Legolas, I met Gimli. Through time, I have met Sam, Pippin, and Merry."  
  
"Wow, I thought that was only fiction," Jason said in amazement. "I would have never guessed that they were real living beings." Tilting his head, I knew he was confused. "Then how would the author know about the fellowship."  
  
"Legolas told me, I told him," I answered his question.  
  
"That does seem to make sense," Jason said, not arguing against my explanation.  
  
Rocky remained silent the entire time. He had no clue as to what we were talking about. When I glanced over at the usually cheerful ranger, he had his scanner out and was trying to locate Aisha. I sighed before returning back to my scanner.  
  
"Over there!" Jason called out to us. I discovered the gold ranger had moved away from the both of us and was heading towards a clearing. Peering over there, I also found several humans standing near a lion. However, the lion wasn't cooperating with them.  
  
When we had reached there, we ran into Aisha, the former yellow ranger. She tried to help and sedate the creature, but no one could get close to it without getting injured or even killed. A few of the brave ones had gotten close to it, only to retreat to a safe distance.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Jason asked, completely forgetting he was still morphed.  
  
The humans turned around and gasped as they saw the gold ranger standing close to them. By the way they reacted to him I bet they haven't seen a ranger up close and in person before. Several murmurs and whispers traveled through the small crowd as we slowly approached the lioness, which I soon discovered it was a female.  
  
"She's about to give birth, but she won't let us help her," Aisha spoke up for the crowd. Since she had been around power rangers before, she kept calm and cool; whereas her team mates were in several states of shock.  
  
"I'll handle this," I said motioning for the others to stay back. When I had reached her, she slashed out with her claw. I nimbly dodged them and began trying to sooth her in my native language, sindarin.  
  
She stopped thrashing around and allowed me to help her, though she wouldn't allow anyone else to come closer to her. In the end, I needed a bath. My uniform was stained red and we found Aisha. I hoped the others find Trini. Then we'll have to sort out who gets which morpher.  
  
Later on that day, the Trini and Aisha spent the afternoon hanging out with their former team mates. They were talking about the good old days. I wished I had friends like them; then life wouldn't be as lonely or long as I thought it to be. Before they went on their trip down memory lane, I asked the other rangers to inform the newest rangers on our mission.  
  
So here I was sitting alone in the simudeck. I spent a good hour practicing my swordsmanship before taking a break. Instead of going up against several opponents, I decided to work on my technique, because I thought I was getting sloppy. I used the forest stage as my practice grounds. Currently, I was sitting in a tree, watching the simulated creatures fly by. They had a much easier life. Heck, they didn't even exist.  
  
"Legolas, why did I turn down your offer?" I quietly asked myself. He had invited me to join him on his journey, but I had politely declined. I told him that I needed to stay behind. He kept on asking me why, but I told him the fate of the universe depends on it. For at that time, I had started to sense a new threat rising over the horizon.  
  
I absently pulled one of the trees seeds and threw it into the pond. As I watched the ripples flow away from the center, I tucked myself into a ball. If Father saw me now, he would be ashamed of me. For the first time, I felt incomplete, alone, and yes even scared. I felt completely lost.  
  
The other rangers had something I didn't. They had friends and not just every day friends. They had true friends, friends who stick with you no matter what. I wished I had those types of friends, but alas, I had a long lifespan. In my youth I had several friends, but when they started dying one by one, I couldn't take it any more. I stopped making true friends. Then this happened. I felt this evil presence and I had to do something against it. I spent most of my life training in the fight against evil.  
  
"Lucaz, why don't you join us?" Jason asked bringing me out of my thoughts.  
  
"For what?" I asked curiously, while looking down at the gold ranger.  
  
"We're just talking," Jason answered my question.  
  
"Go ahead without me," I let out a small sigh.  
  
Jason would not give up that easily. "I take it you don't have many friends."  
  
"You can tell?" I said leaning against the tree.  
  
"You seem distant from us," Jason said, sitting on a nearby rock. "When we are out on missions, you seem to be closer to us. When we come back, you distance yourself from us."  
  
"I've been hurt several times in the past," I said, almost regretting what I just told him.  
  
"You have to move on," Jason said, not understanding what I had meant.  
  
"I'm talking about dying from old age," I leapt gracefully down from the tree. "Elves have a very long life span. I have seen children grow up and their children grow up. Heck, I have even seen their descendants have children."  
  
"I don't understand how you feel but please help me to," Jason pleaded with me.  
  
"Every time a close friend of mine dies, I lose a part of me," I informed him, while trying not to cry. I learned from past experiences that weak rangers get killed. Ever since I went out on my own, I had become a colder person to be around.  
  
"I don't know what to say," Jason said, remorsefully.  
  
"Don't say anything," I asked him. Our eyes locked onto each other's for a moment before I broke our connection.  
  
"The others want to know who will receive the yellow morpher," Jason said quickly changing the topic, to which I was grateful for.  
  
"No problem," I said turning off the simulation and headed out of the room with the gold ranger a step behind.  
  
When I had reached the room, everyone turned to face me. They carefully watched me as I walked to the center of the room. I could feel their anticipation and excitement. They wanted to know who will receive which morpher. "After thinking, I have decided that Aisha will keep the yellow morpher and Trini will receive the purple morpher."  
  
Both former yellow rangers stepped forward to receive their morphers. I handed them each a morpher and stood back as they literally explode with excitement. The others soon were in a group hug, as I watched from a safe distance.  
  
'Happiness doesn't last forever. Enjoy it while you still can.' As I was about to turn away, I heard Jason whispering something to the others. What was he up to? Before I could say anything, every ranger surrounded me in a group hug. What?!?!  
  
"Huh?" was all that came out of my mouth.  
  
"Jason told us about your conversation," Tommy said, trying to sound cheerful. He had one arm around my shoulder in a friendly way. "You know we'll be your friends."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks," I said, removing his arm.  
  
"Why won't you accept our friendship?" Rocky asked. He looked completely hurt.  
  
"Because in a hundred years, you'll all be dead, and I won't have aged," I almost exploded at the rangers. How would they know what it was like? They lived for less than twenty five years. I think the oldest was around that age, but I could never be certain.  
  
"You never know what's going to happen in the future," Kim said, reminding me of her relationship with Tommy. True, we never thought they would get back together.  
  
"We'll still be your friends, even in death," Aisha said, trying to break through my exterior.  
  
"Please don't push us away, we want to help you," Trini practically pleaded to me.  
  
"You can't help, no one can," I said, hanging my head. Suddenly, the floor looked a lot interesting than before.  
  
"That isn't true!" Tommy snapped at me. "You have friends. We're not about to give up on you. One way or another we're going to help you whether you like it or not."  
  
"I second that," Adam backed up his team leader.  
  
"I'm not giving up on you," Jason said.  
  
Why were they doing this? Can't they see I want to live in my own misery? I wanted to finish this mission and join the other elves, but I couldn't. There would always be evil as there will always be good.  
  
A hand gripped my shoulder preventing me from leaving. "We're all here behind you."  
  
I didn't see whose hand it was, because I wrenched away from the grip and took off. As an elf I had an advantage, when it comes to running. I opened my bedroom door and collapsed on my bed. Curling up into a tight ball, I could feel cool liquid drops on my face. I've never cried in my entire life. Why did I start now?  
  
My door opened up to reveal the other rangers as they trooped in my room. Jason being the brave one flipped me to where he could see my face and gasped as he saw the tears streaming down my face. I couldn't see his face, but I can tell he was shocked. The other rangers remained quiet as Jason pulled me closer to him and allowed me to cry on his shoulder.  
  
"No one is going to leave you. We promise, we'll stick with you until the end of time."  
  
  
  
Wingzero: *sniffles* Such a sad ending. *bawls*  
  
Ray: *comforts his girlfriend*  
  
Rangers: *also crying since it was such a sad chappie ending*  
  
DS: *sees everyone depressed and hands out several tissues*  
  
Wingzero: So much character analysis.  
  
Legolas: We're in your fic?  
  
Wingzero: Uh no.  
  
Legolas: Oh, okay.  
  
Wingzero: Tell me what yah think. *sniffles* 


	7. Blue Addition

The next week, we had spent time bonding. Jason, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and I had become very close friends. I can't remember when I had such close friends as it was such a long time, since I had them. I learned to open my heart and allow the others to enter, though they had to be persistent about it. I must say, I never had any friends like them, even in my past. They were different. Their whole perspective on life was different. They view obstacles as challenges and weren't ready to give up, despite how many times, they tried to accomplish the task.  
  
Tommy and Kimberly had been seen together often. They were catching up on old times. I wondered how far back their history goes, but I didn't want to be intruding on their privacy so I kept my inquiries to myself. I did notice they have been closer than any of my team mates, but then again they were dating each other. Tommy and Jason seemed to be like brothers. They were always joking around or hanging with each other.  
  
Kim, Trini, and Aisha were usually found together. They will often be in the company of another girl or boyfriend, depending on who it was. Trini started to notice Jason. I can tell that she has a small crush on him, but the gold lightstar ranger didn't have a clue. I wasn't that keen on romance, but it was obvious from her reactions to him. Her eyes lit up whenever he entered the room. She would change moods when he was in her company. It was these little things. I wished that I could have that special someone, but I knew that I couldn't. I have one of the longest life span of any creature in this or the next universe. I don't want to stay the same, while my significant other aged.  
  
Rocky and Adam acted the same way with each other as Jason and Tommy. They can be found within the company of each other. In addition, they seemed to be acting like siblings. Adam was an only child, but he wanted to have a brother. Rocky, on the other hand, came from a large family. He was the oldest out of the seven children. He knew what it was like to be constantly around someone.  
  
Now that we had filled five out of the six positions, we needed to fill the last spot. Unfortunately, Justin didn't want to return as the blue turbo ranger, because he wanted to spend time with his father. I can sympathize with him. My father had been kidnapped recently. For most of my life, I have seen him now and then. This was mostly due to the fact that I had been constantly moving around. I go where I was needed and stayed until I was no longer required. When I stayed with my father, I wouldn't stay for long, but it would be more than a few days, but a few days was nothing compared to a millennium. Tommy recommended that we go to Aquitar to find Billy. He was the original blue morphin ranger. The last time anyone heard from him he was heading there. They said something about having to do with his aging problem and then falling of love.  
  
"How long is it?" Rocky asked, swirling around in his chair. He glanced over towards me. I looked over towards the screen.  
  
"ETA is one hour," I answered him. "Do you know anyone from there?"  
  
"Yes," Rocky answered. He picked up his digital clipboard and walked towards me. "Tommy, Adam, Aisha, and I met the Aquitian rangers. When the earth was turned back in time, we had to call them and ask for help. We couldn't use our morphers, because we were in our younger forms. I became the blue zeo ranger after we went on our zeo quest. Adam became the green zeo ranger, Tommy the red zeo ranger, Kat the pink zeo ranger, and Tanya the yellow zeo ranger."  
  
"I've never lost my powers," I said without realizing it. "I have been with my morpher for so long that I think I have bonded with it. I know it sounds strange, but it feels like that." I took out my morpher and fingered it.  
  
"I wouldn't have a clue on that," Rocky shrugged. "I wondered how they are doing, since the last time we saw them. We heard from them while we were zeo rangers."  
  
"I see," I said. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Tommy and Kim are spending time together," Rocky answered my question. "Jason and Adam are busy sparring. Aisha and Trini are hanging out, doing girl stuff. Don't ask me, because I have no clue."  
  
"I haven't been on Aquitar before," I announced honestly. "They never did need extra protection as they had an entire team of rangers. I only went where I was needed and on occasions, I would visit my father. I wished I spent more time with him, but there is nothing I can do now."  
  
"I also haven't been in Aquitar either," Rocky sheepishly admitted. "I have been on Edenoi. We were there looking for an unusual activity. It was there we run into the crown prince. His name is Dex. He thought we were his enemies and we attacked each other until someone mentioned Alpha and Zordon. We called it a truce and became allies, once we found out we were on the same side."  
  
"Neither have I," I informed him. "I only go where I am needed. They had the masked rider powers there. It is passed down from king to crown prince. It would mean that Dex will be receiving the masked rider powers, if he hasn't already received it."  
  
"Most likely he has," Rocky said. He placed down the digital clipboard. We both glanced towards the approaching planet. "It kind of reminds me of earth."  
  
"Yeah," I said as we watched the planet. I sighed and took the electronic keyboard, before looking at the results. "Everything is in the clear."  
  
An hour later, Rocky had decided to hit the synthetron before we settled into an orbit around the planet. Jason and Adam had come back from taking a bath. They didn't want to be smelly when greeting old friends. Kim was eager to meet them, after hearing about them from her current boyfriend. Trini also wanted to see them. Aisha and she had been chatting about the adventures after Trini had left the rangers for the peace conference. I had been finishing up the test runs.  
  
An aquitian appeared on the screen. She had long dirty blonde hair in a pony tail. Her face was strange, compared to elves and humans. I wondered who this person could be, but from the sash, I could tell that she was in a high position.  
  
"Greetings, travelers," the strange being said.  
  
"Hello," I replied to her in Sindarin. I returned back to the common language. "We have come to see Billy."  
  
"I'm sorry but Billy is busy with his inventions," she apologized.  
  
"You mean he can't see an old friend?" Jason said, approaching from behind me.  
  
"Jason, is that you?" she inquired, tilting her head.  
  
"Yes, Delfine," Jason responded. "It's been awhile."  
  
"The last time, I heard from you, you were temporarily holding onto Trey's powers," Delfine said with curiosity. "I have heard that Trey has received his powers back. Are you still a ranger?"  
  
"I have returned as a ranger, because I'm needed," Jason said with a grim voice. "Zordon has been captured and we're trying to get him back."  
  
"We recently heard that he has been captured," Delfine said sorrowfully. "Our agents have been on the look out for him." She then noticed my presence. "Who is he?"  
  
"This is Lucaz," Jason replied. "He has been gathering former rangers to create a team. After we rescue Zordon, we have to defeat this evil entity. He said that this enemy was more powerful than Dark Specter."  
  
"This is not good," Delfine stated the obvious.  
  
"My father needs our help more than ever," I spoke up. When I saw her confused look, I answered her silent question. "My father is Zordon."  
  
Delfine gasped when she heard me mention who my father was. "I cannot believe Zordon has a son. He never mentioned you to us before."  
  
"Maybe he forgot to remember it," I shrugged. "I haven't around him too much so I guessed I must have slipped his mind."  
  
"A father will never forget his son," she informed me. "I will tell Billy right away." She closed our connection quickly.  
  
"Jason, I would like you to come with me when I meet them," I requested from him.  
  
"Sure, but why?" Jason inquired curiously.  
  
"I'm not sure how they are going to react to me or how I'm going to react to their planetary conditions," I informed him. "Besides, you already know them."  
  
"That is true," Jason said, thinking what I said over. "What about the others?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Well, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha have also met the Aquitian rangers before," he answered my question. "Wouldn't you want one of them?"  
  
"You don't want to go?" I inquired.  
  
"I would like to go, but I was wondering why you chose me," Jason said.  
  
"I chose you, because you and Rocky have met the Aquitian rangers and you have experience on the galaxy gliders," I replied in a polite tone.  
  
"I'll come then," Jason agreed to my plans.  
  
"I will contact Rocky and tell him that the three of us will be leaving shortly," I told the gold lightstar ranger. I pressed the button that would allow me to contact another ranger specifically. "Rocky, your presence is required on the bridge."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," Rocky said quickly. In the background, I could hear some scuffling followed by laughter. They had better not make a mess there or they'll be spending all night cleaning it.  
  
I shook my head. Jason gave me a quizzical look but decided not to ask about it when he heard some of the noises. Every single ranger was soon on the bridge. Did I not ask that Rocky report to the bridge? Why then were all the rangers here?  
  
"So what did you call me for?" Rocky asked while eating his sandwich.  
  
"I called you here, because I want you and Jason to accompany me to Aquitar," I informed him. The others appeared to be disappointed. "I needed someone who both knew the Acquitians and how to fly a galaxy glider. We can't risk teleporting during an electrical storm and I don't want to fly the ship down to that level"  
  
"I understand," Tommy spoke up first. "Maybe once the storm goes away, the rest of us can visit there."  
  
"That can be arranged," I assured him. "Besides, we won't be leaving orbit for a few days as we need to arrange plans with the other rangers on my father's rescue. Surely, there are others who are searching for my father as we speak. I know the Phantom Ranger is on the look out for Zordon."  
  
"Who is the Phantom Ranger?" Trini inquired.  
  
"He's a mysterious ranger who comes from my home planet," I answered her question. "I cannot tell you his identity, as I have sworn to keep it a secret. Please don't try to make me tell you, because I have made a promise."  
  
"We understand," Tommy acknowledged my request. "We have had to keep secrets from our parents and our families or it would place them in danger."  
  
"Rocky, Jason, let's go," I said, heading towards the jump tubes. We had ten jump tubes aboard that ship, but six of them weren't in commission as I didn't activate them yet. I only had four of the morphers and maintaining those tubes used energy. Why activate them when no one was using them in the first place?  
  
When we had landed on the planet, we wandered around for awhile. They didn't any piece of land, as everything was covered with water. We were able to make it through the water as our gliders had portable shields to them. I had them installed after doing a test run with the first gliders, though I didn't know if my father had them installed on the other four.  
  
"Greetings fellow rangers," Delfine greeted us as we entered their main room.  
  
"Hi," I replied. "We were wondering if we could see Billy. It is of the utmost emergency."  
  
"He is on his way as we speak," Delfine assured us. "He has been busy with his experiments, though he wouldn't tell any of us what it is. Many times, he can be found working late hours. I worry about his health."  
  
"He tends to do that," Jason sighed. "Especially when it deals with saving the world."  
  
"Remember he spent an entire night, trying to get the bugs out of our megazords?" Rocky recalled thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, we had to practically strap him to his bed," Jason chuckled at the memory.  
  
"You didn't do that?" Delfine said with a concerned voice.  
  
"It's a figure of speech," Jason assured her. "I wonder what could Billy be working on that would be more important than sleep."  
  
"He has been locked up in that laboratory ever since he heard of Zordon's capture," Delfine informed us. She tilted her head. "I believe his invention involves his kidnapping, but I am unable to confirm it with my knowledge. Why do you require him?"  
  
"We need a blue turbo ranger," I spoke up. "Justin wanted to spend more time with his father, after how long they been apart. That is the reason why he left the Turbo Rangers when he did."  
  
"Ah the bond between a parent and a child is strong," Delfine said understandingly. She glanced over in my direction.  
  
"I wish I could have spent more time with him," I said with regret. Inwardly, I shook my head and sighed a long one. "In our long lifespan, I would have never thought that he ended up in our enemy's hands. There are things and people we take for granted until we lose them."  
  
"I understand the feeling," Jason agreed with me. "There was a time relied on my morpher to get me out of tough situations. You know the types that involve physical situations dealing with evil villains. Then, when I was without it, I realized how much I took it for granted, but dealing with a loved one, is more difficult."  
  
"Yeah," Rocky said. "This discussion has become depressing. I wonder what's keeping Billy. You would think he'd want to see us, but then again there were times when he was too busy with his inventions that he often forgets we're even there."  
  
"Sometimes I think he's in his own world," Jason said smiling a small one. Just then, the person of our discussion walked into the room a bit annoyed.  
  
"What is the emergency?" Billy asked. Obviously he didn't see us; otherwise, he wouldn't have been asking that question.  
  
"You're friends are here to see you," Delfine answered him, stepping out of the way. When she moved, Billy was able to see us.  
  
"Jason, Rocky, what are you doing here?" Billy inquired, raising a brow. He stepped forward to greet each one of them. "Who is he?" His gaze turned towards me.  
  
"He's the reason why we're here," Jason spoke up. "We're on a mission to rescue Zordon. This is his son, Lucaz."  
  
Billy's eyes widened upon hearing this. "Zordon has a son?"  
  
"Yes, he does," I replied. "As you know Dark Specter has captured my father. We're on a rescue mission and there's a greater evil at work here."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Delfine inquired.  
  
"Dark Specter is being control by another evil entity," I answered her question. "You could say the same for Dark Vile and a few others. This dark entity has been ruling over these universes with his commanders while he sits comfortably in his palace or wherever he lives. I have yet to see him, but I can sense his presence. He cannot hide his dark energy from me."  
  
"These are dark times," Delfine said. "We cannot let our guard down."  
  
"True," Jason backed her up.  
  
"I'm gathering former rangers to battle him," I explained our presence. "We need you to accept the blue turbo morpher. Justin said he wanted to spend time with his father and decided to stay behind."  
  
"It has been awhile since I morphed, but I accept," Billy said as I handed him the blue turbo morpher. "This brings backs old memories." He sighed. "I wonder how the others are doing."  
  
"You can ask when we return to the ship," I replied. "Tommy, Adam, Aisha, Trini, and Kim are there."  
  
"It's almost like the good old times," Billy said. "Jason, Zack, Trini, Kim, and I were the first rangers summoned by Zordon. Tommy was the next one, though he was brought in through a different means. We'll have to go back when the storm dies down. I'm sorry that I kept you waiting. The storm must have started while you were waiting for me."  
  
"We told the others that we will be in orbit for a few days," I assured him.  
  
"In that case, what are you working on?" Rocky asked, to which Billy motioned us to follow him, which we did.  
  
"I'm working on a device to locate Zordon," Billy replied, walking through several corridors. "By tracing his unique energy signature, I hope to pinpoint his location. When I thought I had found him, I must have mistaken him for you." He indicated me. "I saw an energy signal coming towards us, but I know understand how I was mistaken."  
  
"My father and I do possess similar energy signatures," I said thoughtfully. "It would be easy to mistake his for mine and mine for his."  
  
"In any case, I thought it wasn't functioning properly," Billy said with relief. "Now, I know it functions."  
  
"We can have it installed in the ship," Rocky chirped as we entered the laboratory. He glanced around the room, looking for the device. I too scanned the area with my heightened senses.  
  
"It's over here," Billy moved over towards an isolated area. He picked up a small unit Well, it wasn't small, but for what it did, it was small. "I should perform a series of tests before we have it installed. I was wondering if you can help me with that." He looked over towards me. "You mentioned earlier that you have similar energy signals. I was wondering if I could test it on you."  
  
I shrugged. "It's not like that many creatures have similar energies as we do. Sure, you can test it on me."  
  
"How long do you think the storm will be?" Jason inquired. He peered through a window outside towards the storm.  
  
"This one should last approximately an hour," Billy responded. "This isn't a large one and they do pass rather quickly. Unlike earth, the storms here can be very unpredictable but they tend to be shorter in duration."  
  
"I see," Jason said. "So we basically have an hour to do whatever we want to do."  
  
"It would appear that way," I said, leaning against the wall. "I will have a talk with delfine as she is the leader of the Aquitian rangers. If you need me, contact me through our communicators. Oh and would you mind filling Billy on what I have told you."  
  
"No problem, o fearless leader," Rocky joked around, despite the serious situation. He always seemed to find humor in any circumstances.  
  
"What does he mean by that?" Billy inquired curiously.  
  
"Luc has become the leader of both the ranger teams," Jason answered the scientific genius. "Tommy is second in command and leader of the Turbo team."  
  
"Oh, I see," Billy said.  
  
"We'll meet back at the hangar in one hour," I said leaving Billy's laboratory. "I'll expect all of you to be there."  
  
I retraced the route that we had taken to arrive at Billy's lab. Glancing around, I noticed the natives giving me strange looks. I also heard them whispering something about Zordon and his son. I knew they were referring to me. Word traveled fast around here, especially when it concerned someone very popular. My father may not have been popular with the humans on earth, but among some of the other races, he was very prominent and they often came to him for advice on serious matters. I, on the other hand, was not as famous as I tended to move around and preferred to be in my own company.  
  
Delfine was talking with the other rangers from their planet. I couldn't understand what they were speaking as they were using their native tongue. When they saw me, they turned around and greeted me in their usual manner.  
  
"Greetings Lucaz, son of Zordon," they said.  
  
"What brings you here?" Cestro inquired my presence.  
  
"You have heard about my father's kidnapping," I said, to which they nodded. "I have come here to ask Billy if he would take up the blue turbo morpher and discuss any future plans we have in rescuing my father. I have also sensed a darker force at work here. Dark Specter is being controlled by another. I do not have any detailed information on him, but I can sense his presence even if it is weak."  
  
"This is not good news," Tidus stated the obvious. "We have a missing mentor and not to mention another villain to face."  
  
"But this isn't any villain," Delfine pointed it out. "If he or she can control Dark Specter, imagine what that person is capable of doing."  
  
"I know," I sighed regretfully. "That is why I'm gathering former rangers. We are going to rescue my father and defeat this evil once and for all, though I'm sure he or she will be replaced. Then we start the entire process over again."  
  
"Try to look on the positive side," Cestro said, tilting his head.  
  
"In the universe, there will always be opposites," I said thoughtfully. "Light cannot exist without dark; dark cannot exist without light. It also applies for good and evil. Good cannot exist without evil; evil cannot exist without good. It reminds me of the human symbol of yin and yang."  
  
"You seem to be a philosopher," Delfine smiled a little.  
  
"When you have as much time as I do, you tend to notice things," I said with a small smile. "Though I may not look it, I am a few millennia old."  
  
"Yes, you do appear to be in your late teens to early twenties," Delfine commented.  
  
"Anyways, we're here to discuss how to rescue my father," I said, getting the conversation back on track. They nodded their heads. "The first part is obvious. We have to locate him. Billy said he was working on a device to locate my father, but he doesn't know if it will function so he is going to perform a few tests before he has it up and running. As for the next part, I know that Dark Specter will have tight security surrounding him. We'll have to plan a coordinated attack. The problem is we need to know what kind of environment we will be working with."  
  
"That does pose a problem," Cestro agreed with me. "For all we know, it could be an ocean to a desert."  
  
"The plan is to locate Zordon," I said with authority. "When we find him, whoever locates him should tell the others, but not alert Dark Specter or his minions that we have found their location. From there, we will coordinate a massive assault on them and get my father out of there, before they know what hit them. We do not try to take on them or engage them in battle unless we have to. Remember this is strictly a rescue mission and I don't want any casualties on our side."  
  
"We understand," Delfine spoke on their behalf. "Are there any more rangers that are willing to help or allies?"  
  
"I'm sure that the Phantom Ranger will help," I replied. "We have the other lightstar rangers waiting. I don't know if four out of the six have been activated. My father told me that he had given two morphers to two candidates. As for the four, I have no clue where they are or what he has done with them. We have six turbo rangers and four lightstar rangers. We also have the help of the Blue Centurion and Trey the gold ranger."  
  
"It should be enough to rescue Zordon, in theory," Cestro said, pacing back and forth. "We haven't accounted the other factors."  
  
"I know," I sighed, leaning against the wall. I glanced over at the rangers and wondered what was going through their minds. Maybe they were thinking of a way to rescue my father. I know that he had a hand in creating their morphers, their weapons, and their zords. I also had a hand, but you can't tell by looking at it.  
  
"In any case, I'll be heading back to my lab," Cestro spoke up after a long period of silence. "We need to be prepared for any type of environment. I'm going to tinker with a few ideas I have, but I wasn't able to get to them." He turned around and left the same way I had come in. I guessed their labs must be close to each other or at least in the general vicinity.  
  
"We'll be training," Tides said, leaving me with Delfine.  
  
I turned towards her. "In the meantime, I think all we can do is wait," I sighed out loud. "I wish I could have been there for him. I arrived in time for the battle, but I was too late to save him from being kidnapped."  
  
"You will have your chance," Delfine assured me. "When the time is right, you will have your father back where he belongs."  
  
After the storm had passed, I found the three rangers waiting for me in the hanger area. I glanced to each of them and told them to morph. Billy would ride with me as I had the most experience out of all of us. In fact, I was the oldest out of all of them, even with their ages combined and multiplied by ten. We headed back to the ship, where everyone who didn't come greeted Billy warmly. They asked questions about how he was doing and what he was carrying with him. He answered every question politely. Jason and Rocky gave Billy the royal tour of the entire ship. They had lived there the longest out of all the rangers. I think this has become their second home, a home away from home. In any case, we still had urgent matters to attend to. Once they were out of the bridge, I contacted Delfine and told her that the entire team will meet her the next day. She agreed to that and said her team will meet us. We had to cooperate as a team or else we would fail our missions. These were missions that we cannot lose. 


End file.
